Requested One Shots About Ryan Wolfe
by Sarryb
Summary: Requested mini stories for a Ryan Fan Thread. The phenomenom grew....requests kept on coming....
1. Ryan's Birthday

**_Disclaimer: I lay no claim to CSI Miami Characters._**

**_This was a request for a fan thread, I decided to post it along with the second request I got from the same place. Enjoy._**

**Ryan's Birthday.**

**Ryan jumps out of bed, why is it that a birthday makes you feel happy, even though it's just another day? Humming happy birthday to himself he takes a shower, dries off then gets dressed. Even the fact he has to work today won't bring him down. He leaves, and on the way past his mail drop picks up an envelope. He rips it open, woo hoo! His first birthday card.**

**"Aww Mom" he mutters, it's a sweet card. **

**Ryan arrives at the lab, the sun is shining, it's a great day. He walks in, "Hi H" he says smiling.**

**"Hi" replies Horatio.**

**"Ok," thinks Ryan, "I was sure Horatio would remember. Calleigh will." He wanders through the lab. He sees Calleigh in the gun lab, so walks in there.**

**"Hey Calleigh" he says.**

**"Hey yourself" she replies smiling, "I think Eric is looking for you, Horatio says you've got to go with him to a scene as he might have to do some diving."**

**"I just saw H, he never said." Answers Ryan.**

**"Maybe he thought you'd seen Eric and you were just getting something. Go find Eric." She replies.**

**...**

**Ryan wanders off looking for Eric. He spots him up the hall.**

**"Hey Eric," he calls out "do we have to go to a scene?" he finishes.**

**"Yeah, I've been looking for you Wolfe!" He answers curtly.**

**No birthday greeting there! **

**"I was here, must've kept missing each other" he answers. Ok then this was getting him down. He woke up happy, but no one has remembered.**

**He walks off with Eric and they load the Hummer with all the diving gear for Eric.**

**"What's with you?" Eric asks Ryan.**

**"Nothing" he replies.**

**"OK! Just asking!" Eric exclaims.**

**"Are you trying to argue with me Delko?" Ryan asks.**

**"No!" Says Eric, "let's just go."**

**...**

**They get into the Hummer. They seem to be driving for ages.**

**"Do you know where we're going?" Asks Ryan, looking out of the window irritated.**

**"Sure I do" answers Eric. Thirty minutes later Eric pulls up.**

**"We're here" he says.**

**"There's no body" says Ryan looking around confused.**

**"While I was waiting for you, Alexx must've cleared the body and had it moved" Eric shrugged.**

**"Ok" says Ryan, why is everyone so grumpy today?!**

**Eric gets suited up and Ryan helps him with his air tank. He hates all the waiting around while Eric was diving. Having a look around himself is aimless, he doesn't know what he was meant to be looking for. **

**Eric re-surfaces, "Nothing" he says to Ryan. He climbs out of the water and takes the top of his wetsuit down.**

**"It's not nice in there!" he says.**

**"What next?" Asks Ryan.**

**Just as Eric goes to reply, his cell phone rings.**

**"Delko" he answers, "yeah, uhuh, ok, we'll be back soon. I've just got to get out of my suit. Ok. See you soon." He looks at Ryan, "We're going back to the lab, there's a new job." He tells him.**

**"Can't Calleigh go? we're at least half an hour away! She can take Boa Vista." Says Ryan grumpily.**

**"Hey, I'm just the messenger, H says get back there" answers Delko.**

**...**

**Eric gets back into his street clothes and gets into the car. Ryan's already in there playing with the radio, switching between stations.**

**"Will you stop it?!" Eric snaps.**

**Ryan sits back in the seat in temper.**

**"Whatever!" He barks back.**

**They don't even speak most of the way back, it was taking ages. After forty five minutes Ryan's getting impatient.**

**"Have you taken the longest route back you could possibly find?" he asks Delko sarcastically.**

**"Whatever!" replies Delko, raising his eyebrows at him.**

**After an hour they pull up outside the lab. Ryan climbs out and slams the Hummer door, throwing Eric a look in the process.**

**As he walks off Eric shouts "You gonna help me with this stuff or not?"**

**Ryan walks back, grabs some stuff, then walks off again. Eric smirks at his back, this was going to be good.**

**They both get into the elevator and Eric presses the floor number they want. Silence ensues. There's a beep and the doors open.**

**SURPRISE!!**

**The whole lab is decorated with banners and balloons. Everyone is there. There's a giant cake with candles on a table. Eric slaps him on the back. Ryan's face breaks into a huge smile. No one forgot!**

**"Happy Birthday Mr. Wolfe." Smiles Horatio.**

**_Hope you enjoyed. Review's appreciated!_**


	2. Ryan's Valentine

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any CSI characters.**_

**_Another shortie written on request._**

**Who is Ryan's Valentine?**

**'Hey Ryan," calls Eric, "look what I have for you!" He hands over an envelope.**

**Ryan sniffs it, 'perfume,' he smiles. He rips it open. It's a cute pink and red card, a little sappy, but hey, it was a valentine. He opens it up to read the sentiment. 'To my wonderful Ryan, Secret Love, Hidden Desire, I love you a lot, I'm no liar. Love ?'**

**"Interesting" he says, raising his eyebrow, then checks the envelope again.**

**"Where'd you get it Delko?"**

**"Was on the bench Wolfe" he points to the locker room bench.**

**Ryan asks, "you know who it's from?"**

**"Not a clue, who'd send you a card anyhow?"**

**"You didn't get any then Delko?"**

**Eric huffs, "I got some cards!" Then turns and leaves.**

**Ryan decides 'I will find out who sent my card.'**

**...**

**He thinks about it, someone who sent the card anonymously wasn't going to just own up when asked, so he'd have to be clever about this...**

**Ryan saunters into the ballistics lab, "Calleigh?" He calls, "you in there?"**

**"GUN LOCKER" she yells back.**

**"Hey Cal," he starts, leaning nonchalantly against the counter, "so, um, you get any cards today?" He asks, trying to sound casual.**

**"A couple," she grins at him, "one is unsigned, was it you Ryan?"**

**"No, NO! Not me!"**

**Calleigh frowns.**

**"Not that I WOULDN'T send you a card, I just didn't"**

**"Nice save Ryan!" Calleigh smiles again. "So, you get any?"**

**"Just the one" he tells her.**

**"From?"**

**"Now that would be telling!" Ryan says leaving, now pretty sure it wasn't from Calleigh.**

**...**

**Walking the hall he bumps into Natalia. "Hey, Happy Valentine's Day!" She exclaims, pecking him on the cheek.**

**'Interesting' Ryan thinks.**

**"So Natalia, did you send any cards?" Ryan asks grinning.**

**"Yes, just the one" she tells him.**

**Ryan smiles, "so is it a secret?"**

**"Nope, I signed it, so the guy knows it's from me. Later Ryan."**

**'Darn,' he thinks, 'who else?!'**

**...**

**Then he notices Valera waving to him through a window. 'hmmmm' he thinks.**

**"Hey Valera! Happy Valentine's day."**

**"is it?" she asks, "today?"**

**Ryan shakes his head... 'not her either'**

**"Hey, you know if Alexx is in today?"**

**"Sure Ryan, she's in the morgue, oh and Happy valentine's day to you too" she smiles.**

**...**

**"Alexx"**

**"Hey baby, what can I do for you?" Alexx asks him.**

**Ryan jumps up on an empty bed. "We're friends right?"**

**"Sure honey, you're not gonna ask me to check you out again are you? I don't think I can!"**

**"No, no, Alexx!" Ryan laughs, "Happy Valentine's day"**

**Alexx smiles, "Oh, happy Valentines day to you too" she's starting to look a bit perplexed! "Is that why you asked if we were friends?"**

**"Yeah, sorta. Do you send cards to friends on Valentines? Or just loved ones?"**

**Alexx thinks, "well, I don't really do cards, actions speak louder than words."**

**Ryan nods... 'not Alexx'**

**"See ya later Alexx" Ryan says, jumping off the gurney.**

**"later baby!" She replies.**

**...**

**Ryan's a little frustrated, 'who else? Who else? Oh, Oh No!' he thinks to himself, he gets out his cell phone and flips it open. he dials.**

**"Hello?" comes the voice.**

**"Erica? It's Ryan."**

**"Ryan?" she snarls, "what do you want?"**

**'Hmmmm, she was always one for mixed messages'**

**"Just wondering how you are..." Ryan tries.**

**"Sure you are, what do you want?" **

**Ryan grits his teeth, he can't see her so can't read her body language! He decides to just ask, "did you send me a Valentine?"**

**Erica laughs, a lot, in fact a bit too much. Ryan flushes.**

**"What?" He almost shouts.**

**"Why would I get YOU a valentine?"**

**"I, erm, I dunno!" He replies, feeling a little foolish. "Don't laugh at me!"**

**She continues to laugh as she hangs up the phone.**

**"Bitch" he mumbles under his breath!**

**...**

**There's no one left... who is it?!**

**His cell rings, he answers it. "Wolfe" he almost sighs.**

**"Hey, it's reception here, there's a girl here to see you, says you'll know what it's about, she assures me she's not a liar, she told me to say that!"**

**Ryan hangs up, not a liar? That's a line from the sentiment in the card! His valentine... here!!**

**He rushes to reception, quite excited really. Who could it be? On the way he runs into Calleigh, "what's the hurry Ryan?" She asks. He tells her, Calleigh chuckles, "This I gotta see!"**

**He turns the corner, there's only one person waiting, a tall brunette with her back turned to him.**

**"Excuse me..." he starts, putting his hand on her shoulder.**

**She turns, he doesn't recognise her, "Ryan Wolfe?" She asks.**

**Ryan's puzzled, if this was the person who sent the card, surely she'd know who he was...**

**"Uhuh" he tells her, only half smiling now.**

**"Oh," she smiles, "this is from my Pa!"**

**She pulls out a handgun and aims at Ryan's head.**

**Just as she's about to squeeze the trigger a shot rings out, and she falls to the floor.**

**Ryan, stunned, turns to look where the shot came from, he sees Calleigh, gun out...shaking.**

**"Ryan, I don't think much of your valentine!" she says.**

**_Would love reviews! Thanks for reading._**


	3. Supersize me a story of gluttony

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any csi miami characters, or McDonalds!!_**

**_Dedicated to Foxy Roxy...this is her request!_**

**Supersize me; a story of gluttony.**

**The shift had dragged by, Ryan was tired, grumpy and up for a fight. Delko walked into the room... like a lamb to the slaughter...**

"**You close your case Delko?" Ryan asked sneering.**

**Eric looked at him bemused, "yeah, actually I did, did you close yours Wolfe?"**

**Ryan looked a little gutted, he'd hoped Eric would say no so he could gloat. "Yeah, mine closed too." Deflated.**

**Eric continued to get his stuff together to leave the lab, he too had had a long day, but he was more happy to be going home than feeling confrontational.**

**Ryan stares at him, normally it's easy to get a rise out of Eric... Hmmm... "So, you got a date tonight?" Ryan asked, "doubt it" he adds under his breath.**

"**Ryan, what_ is_ the matter with you?" Eric asked, still slightly bemused, but now getting annoyed.**

"**Nothing, I think I'm hungry"**

**Eric laughed, "great excuse..."**

**Ryan looked at him, "no seriously, I'm hungry, and I want McDonalds, and I say I can eat more than you..."**

"**More than me? I don't think so, I'm the king at eating burgers." Delko replied, now getting drawn in.**

"**Ok, what's the bet then?" Ryan asked quickly.**

**Eric thinks, "How about, whoever eats the least burgers has to do the others lab clean up for three weeks?"**

"**Three weeks? Lets make it six" Ryan retorts.**

"**You have a deal!"**

**They shake hands, and leave the lab together.**

**...**

**Arriving at McDonalds they both take a look at the menu, "I say we stick to burgers and cheeseburgers, because it'll just get confusing if we add quarter pounders, and chicken and all of that." Eric said.**

**Ryan nodded, "fine with that...bring it on!"**

**Eric ordered ten burgers and ten cheeseburgers to start them off, with a large soda each to wash them down. He carried the tray to a table and sat down.**

**Ryan unwrapped half the burgers and half the cheeseburgers, "this is gonna be so easy Delko. You haven't got a chance!" He gloated.**

**Delko smiles, "whatever you say Ryan."**

**They start, ten burgers turns into twenty, twenty turns to thirty.**

**Ryan starts to look a little green, but there's no way, he's not going to at least, keep up with Eric.**

"**Ten more each Ryan?" Eric asked his friend smugly.**

**Ryan nodded, but then groaned when he left to go buy the burgers. His stomach was churning, protesting at the pure volume of meat. Where was Delko putting all the food?! He looked barely fazed!**

**Eric slammed the new tray of burgers down on the table, "chow's up!" he announced gleefully, and unwrapped another burger.**

**Ryan groaned, and grabbed a burger for himself. **

**The next ten burgers are consumed, Ryan wasn't only feeling the moan of his belly now, it was audible.**

"**What's the matter Wolfe? Finished?"**

"**No way Delko," spat Ryan, "I can do loads more." He let out a small groan.**

**Eric looked at him, a little concerned, "You sure, you look kinda, well ill."**

"**I'm fine." Ryan snapped back at him, "now go get more burgers!"**

**Eric shrugged, pulled himself out of his chair and got the next twenty burgers. "Ryan you sure you wanna do this?" He asked, dropping into his seat.**

"**YES!!" Ryan yelled.**

**People stared. Ryan reached for the tray and unwrapped another burger, he looked at it, his stomach moaned, not a small grumble this time, but a full on bellow. He gulped, looked at the burger again and grimaced.**

"**Delko I can't...I really..." Ryan raced from his chair and headed straight to the bathroom.**

**Eric leaned back in his chair and laughed so hard!**

**...**

**Finally Ryan returned, looking seriously off colour, and downbeat that Delko had beaten him in an eating contest, compared to him Eric was a beanpole!**

"**Ryan, I'll let you off the bet if you admit that I'm a better CSI than you!" Eric offered.**

**Ryan glared, "no way, I'd rather do the lab clean up!"**

**Eric smiles... "okay"**

**After a while Ryan started to get his colour back, "Eric, how many burgers can you actually eat man? You're an animal!"**

"**Well, honestly I don't know, but I ate about six, but as I wasn't sick, I ate more than you!"**

"**Six? No, you ate way more than that...I saw..."**

"**You saw nothing Wolfe, you were competing so hard I was passing mine off to you too." He laughed in reply. "You give a whole new meaning to supersize me!!"**

**_Hope you liked.. review purlease!_**


	4. Ryan's Ding

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any CSI:Miami characters_**

**_This is a request from my mate PeePee...Sierra, this one is for you!_**

Ryan's ding!

Ryan is almost skipping as he leaves his house to drive to work. Yesterday his car had finally been delivered! A sleek, black, spanking new Porsche! Wait til Delko saw him pull up in this baby!!

As he climbs in he inhales deeply, new leather. Mmmmm. He buckles up, and turns the radio on, loud. A smile spreads across his face. This is the life!

He pulls out of his driveway and onto the road, he wanted to be careful, as to protect his 'baby' but also, he wanted to see what the car could do. He takes the slip road onto the highway and puts his foot down, the car roars and picks up speed. Thirty, forty, fifty...the car purrs, no problem with the speed, sixty, seventy...once again, a smooth drive, eighty, ninety...Ryan looks at the speedometer... and takes his foot off the accelerator. Last thing he needed was to be pulled over, no point in showing off his new car if a speeding ticket was attached!

Pulling off at his exit he slows right down, he glances around the front of his car, the dashboard was sparkly and new, he touches all of the dials lovingly, runs his fingers over the stereo and the speakers, the smile wide on his face. He glances at the traffic in front of him, it was sporadic, not a lot of drivers on the road right now. Out of the corner of his eye he spots a mark by the car's glove box. He frowns. A mark? In his new car? He reaches down to wipe the spot with his finger, it smudges "noooo" he exclaims under his breath. He glances up again to check the traffic, then reaches into the glove box to pull out a chamois to wipe the mark off. Just as he reaches for the dirt there's a crash. His car halts sharply, and his seatbelt tenses. Ryan's car had used another car as a breaking system...

...

"MY NEW CAR!!" Ryan cries aloud this time. He unbuckles and jumps out. He runs to the front of his vehicle, with his hands raised to his head. Grimacing he checks out the damage to the shining bodywork.

"Don't worry about me then you Jerk!" Comes a voice from the car that he had hit. "What DO you think you were doing? Driving? My car's not for your personal use as a stop system you know!!" A youngish girl climbs out of her car, a small, non-expensive, not shiny car. She storms up to Ryan and stops with her hands on her hips, "I hope you've got insurance..." she stops as Ryan looks up.

"Ryan? Ryan Wolfe?"

"Sierra?! Is that really you? Man it's been a long time!"

Sierra looks at him, she's not sure whether to smile or not, 'yay', it's Ryan, but 'argh' he'd dinged her car, her baby!

"I'm sorry, so sorry, I'll pay to get it fixed I promise" Ryan says apologetically.

She frowns, "why weren't you looking at where you were going?"

"Honestly?" he asks, and continues after her nod, "there was some dirt on the dash, by the glove box..."

She shakes her head, nothing changes.

"I remember when we were younger, and your Mom dropped you to my house to play while she went to work, and we were playing in the yard and you fell down. You refused to play any more unless I got you something to clean your hands with."

Ryan blushes, and looks at his hands, "you wouldn't happen to have something I can wipe may hands on would you?"

They both laugh.

...

Sierra follows Ryan to the lab, he was running late because of their 'little' accident. He assured her that they could fix all the paperwork when they got there. He roars into the parking lot, hoping to not see Delko, or anyone else for that matter. But a car like a brand new black porsche, pulling into the lot begs to be noticed. Eric comes running out to see who is driving the sports car. His jaw drops when he sees Ryan climbing out of the drivers seat, the look would've been absolutely sweet for Ryan if he hadn't just crashed into the rear of another car! Delko approaches, Ryan tries to lean over the damage that was on the hood and bumper of his car. But he wasn't doing a great job, plus Eric had noticed the car pulling up next to Ryan's porsche.

"Friend of yours Ryan?" He asked him, nodding at Sierra.

Sierra climbs out and smiles, "we've known each other for a long time, but we lost touch."

Ryan agrees, "um, I'm late and, uh, I said Sierra could come along so we can catch up, and stuff..."

"So, how did you guys meet up again?" Delko aims the question at Sierra.

"Oh, he kinda, ran into me.."

**_More coming... please review!_**


	5. Halloween Hassle!

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any CSI:Miami characters._**

**_This is for Dano, my sis...Niki, yours is next!_**

Halloween Hassle!

Halloween, a day for kids, for dress up and for Trick or Treat. Yeah right! More like an amazing excuse for Ryan and Delko to play the most horrendous, creepy, somewhat sick jokes on anyone and everyone!! Let the day begin...

First of all, poor old Alexx, you'd expect that she at least, would be immune to their little pranks, but alas no. She walks into the morgue, there's a new body there due for her to perform an autopsy on, she picks up the paperwork and reads though it. Mumbling quietly to herself, she approaches the cadaver and pulls the sheet back, she does a preliminary check over of the body, nothing much to see. As she starts to prep the shower head to wash the body over, one of the cold store drawer doors swings open. Looking kind of surprised, she glances around the room, no one there. Alexx takes herself over to the open door, and pushes it shut again. As she walks back to the table she is working at, she hears the bang of the door opening right up again. A little more cautiously now, she approaches the door again, glancing nervously around the morgue.

"Maybe I should move the body from this drawer." she says out loud, trying to use the sound of her own voice to re-assure herself. She pulls the body out and looks for the tag that identifies it, just as she goes to lean across it sits bolt upright, the sheet falling down and a werewolf is looking at her making a startling growling noise!

Alexx screams.

Ryan laughs, "Werewolf, Wolfe, get it Alexx?" he asks, pulling the mask off.

Alexx glares at him, "RYAN!" She yells at him, "I nearly had a heart attack!"

Delko then appears behind her, "Scare ya did we?" He asks, laughing, and leaning across to high five Ryan.

She jumps again, "and you can stop sneaking around, I should've known you were involved!"

They leave the morgue laughing, Alexx was shaking her head, but now seeing the funny side of her scare, but if they tried anything like that again...

...

They both wander together into the break room, Horatio is there, sat at a table reading a newspaper. They look at each other, phase two!

"Horatio?" Ryan enquires.

He looks up from his paper, "Mr. Wolfe? Eric? Were you looking for me?"

Eric sits down, "no, not really, anything good in the news today?" He asks, distracting Horatio while Ryan set up the prank.

"Good? In the news? Not really, more sadness Eric." Horatio replies with a sigh.

"Coffee H?" Ryan asks innocently.

Horatio nods, "that'd be nice, thank you."

Ryan brings over the coffee and sits at the table next to Eric. Horatio thanks him and takes the cup.

Horatio goes back to reading the paper and the two pranksters tap their feet.

He looks up at them, "you guys okay?" Horatio asks them.

"Yeah H, fine...um, I'm just deciding what to get from the machine, candy or chips, Delko, what do you think, candy or chips?"

Horatio lifts the mug and takes a swig of coffee, "Hmmm, this is nice coffee Mr. Wolfe, thank you again."

Ryan grins at Delko, He wasn't going to be thankful in just a few minutes...

He gets up and goes over to the vending machine, pulls out some change and buys a candy bar, trying hard to suppress a laugh as Horatio takes another gulp of his coffee.

Sitting back down he splits the chocolate with Eric, who is watching Horatio's face. "Something the matter H?" Delko asks angelically.

Horatio's face contorts a little, like he was feeling slightly uncomfortable.

"H?" Ryan asks, pretending to be concerned.

Horatio looks at his mug, then across the table at Wolfe and Delko, his stomach makes a gurgling noise.

"I think I have to go." He yells, "you two are in so much trouble!" He runs out of the door and heads for the bathroom.

Once more Ryan and Eric high five!

...

There's a scream from the locker room, Ryan and Eric look at each other and smile...Calleigh! They get out of their seats and run towards the scream. Entering the locker room they see Calleigh sat on her butt in the middle of the room. On her lap sat a pile of joke spiders and snakes.

"Is it bring your pet to work day or something?" Eric asks, trying to keep a straight face.

She glares at him, "you know very well that it's not Eric Delko, and you can stop hiding behind him Ryan, I know this was you two!"

Ryan steps forwards, "know what was us two?" He tried his hardest to look innocent, and not to laugh.

"Man you both think you are so funny!"

They look at each other and nod, "yeah, we do!" Eric tells her, once again they share a high five!

Calleigh shakes her head and laughs, seeing those two together like that was kind of heart warming considering how they didn't get along at all when they first met.

...

Just as they were about to set off to see who else they could prank, Eric's cell beeps, he answers the call, "Frank?"

When the call is over he tells Ryan what Frank had wanted. "I think H is getting his own back on us..."

Ryan looks at him enquiringly.

"There's a call, dumpster diving, H said we have to get the jumpsuits on and go." He sighs.

Ryan grimaces, "yuck, I hate dumpsters too!"

They head back to the locker room to get their overalls, Calleigh had tidied up and left, they smiled to themselves at the thought of Calleigh sat there covered in plastic spiders. They each pull on a jumpsuit over their clothes and head out to the scene. Frank is waiting patiently for them.

"What took you guys so long?" He asks grumpily, "you think I have all day? And this lid does not want to stay up, so I'm going to have to hold it while you guys jump in!"

Not wanting to make Frank any grizzlier, they count to three and both launch themselves into the dumpster.

There's an almighty splurge as they hit the goo. They are covered from head to toe in slimey, gooey mess. Calleigh, Horatio and Alexx all appear and approach the large container.

They look the guys up and down, turn to each other, high five and walk away.

**_Just another little bitty story from me! Reviews??_**


	6. The Morning After

**_Disclaimer: The CSI:Miami characters don't belong to me, everyone else... you know who you are!_**

**_This one is Niki's request, I hope you enjoy!_**

The Morning after.

Calleigh sighs, she's stuck in a room with a gaggle of girls, all of whom should be hung over, not sat around laughing and joking. Trying to print them and get DNA samples was proving fruitless as they each got distracted by something or someone. The previous night they had all been out at a trendy nightclub down by the beach. A guy had been murdered right on the dance floor, most people had given samples at the scene, but these girls, all on vacation together had faithfully promised, albeit drunkenly to come to the lab in the morning.

It turned out that luckily one of them had actually retained the business card she'd been handed the night before with the message written on the back of it telling her when, and where to come to. That one was Sarry, the quieter one that really seemed to set everyone else off, then slide into the background, she had actually managed to submit a full set of prints and given a DNA swab. The others however, well, it just wasn't happening. She had half sets of prints, the odd labelled swab...

The one called Niki stepped forward, Calleigh had her prints and just needed a swab, she got that and in her head she cheered. Two down, six more to go. All, well most of them seemed distracted by something out of the window, and it was driving her mad, she had other things to do today.

"Okay, what is it? What are you all looking at?" Calleigh finally can't stand it any more. She joins them at the window and smiles...Ryan... she did still owe him from Halloween, I mean, yeah, as a team they'd gotten him back, but on a personal level...hmmmm. Smiling to herself she leaves the room, telling the girls to stay put and she'd be right back. Their eyes follow her as she walks over to the door that Ryan is behind ,opens it, and speaks to him, inaudible to them.

...

"Ryaaaaaaaaaaaaaan," she starts, in a cutesy voice, "can you help me please?"

Ryan looks up, "Hey Cal, what's the problem?" He smiles. Back in the other room seven of the eight girls sigh.

"He's really not that hot you know!" Says the eighth girl, that one was Katie. She points out of the opposite side of the room, "that one however is smokin'"

They all turn one eighty to see who she's pointing at, "meh, he's okay" replies the other Caitie, curling her lip, and turning back to stare at the 'hot' guy.

"Well, now I can't decide what eye-candy to stare at! The cute short guy, or the smokin' tall Cuban guy!!" Considers Kat, Calleigh had noticed earlier that she seemed to be another 'ring leader'.

"I have all these girls to print and swab, and there's a lot of them, I just wondered if you'd come and help me, then I can get onto all the other things I have to do today, please?!" Calleigh asks him, smiling.

Ryan looks at what he's doing, "this can wait a while, sure, I'll help you Cal."

He follows her back to the room, the girls all jump away from the window and take a seat or sit on the edge of a table and try to look nonchalant.

"Hey guys, this is Ryan..." Calleigh introduces him. He smiles at the girls. "He'll be taking over..." Calleigh finishes, backing out of the door.

Ryan's face falls. "What? But...Cal..."

"The file is on the table Ryan." She calls back with a laugh.

...

The girls all look attentively at him, except Katie who is still staring out of her window, in her own private heaven. Ryan self consciously walks over to the table to see who had been printed, or swabbed, or both. There's a whistle, and a "MhMmmmm."

He tries not to smile, but can't control the blush.

"Adri! Will you behave?!" Sarry says, pointing right at her as Ryan turns around.

"That so was NOT me, Sarry. You always blame me pieface...I swear..."

They all fall about laughing. Now Ryan knew why Calleigh had passed these guys off to him.

"Hi, I'm Sierra, you can take my DNA honey" says one of the girls in a sultry voice.

"Um," Ryan's all flustered, "it seems, um, that Calleigh took your swab, but I need to do your prints." The girl looked a little disappointed.

"Mmmmm, nice hands" she comments as he takes hers to print them.

"Me next, me, me, meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee," one of them starts jumping up and down, "I don't think you have my prints or DNA" she bounces some more.

Ryan sighs, "and you are?"

"Lilly, Laurel, they call me Bunny, and Lollipop, and Lillipop, and stuff, and I'm random, and hyper.." she's not rambling, she's just excited.

Ryan tries hard to get clear prints from the bouncing Bunny, it's really not easy and takes a lot longer than it should. He can hear the others talking behind him, very concious that it may be about him.

Finally getting all he needs from Lilly, he picks up the file, "Okay, so, I have prints for Kat, but no DNA...Kat?"

...

Kat steps forwards and everyone holds their breath, knowing full well if anyone would actually DO anything, it would be her. She opens her mouth and he puts the Q-tip in and swishes it against the inside of her cheek. They all see Ryan blush, but as they can't see Kat's face they don't know what prompted the reaction. She turns around smiling, and goes back to her seat.

"So...who have we missed?" Ryan asks, looking around the room, "you miss?" he asks Katie.

Sarry nudges her, "huh?" She responds, looking around. "What's that?"

Ryan looks at her. "Oh, um, yeah my prints are done," she looks at her hands, "I think." She looks back at her hands, "okay, maybe my prints are half done..You know that guy?" She asks Ryan as he finishes printing her, and taking a DNA sample.

Ryan looks at where she pointing, "yeah, that's Eric, Eric Delko."

Katie sighs at his name "Eric Delko..."

Caitie nudges her, "out of the way!" she jumps her butt up on the table next to where Ryan is standing. "I can't remember what Ms. Duquesne done with me, can you check please? I'm Caitie, the one with the C" she bats her eyelids at him, Ryan gulps.

He checks the file, "Prints...um, I need your prints" he tells her looking at the floor.

There's a snigger and Ryan looks over to see Adri, Sarry and Kat huddled and whispering...man this needed to be over soon.

"Is that everyone?" Ryan asks, hoping desperately that it was.

"Nope! ME!!" Yells a voice, "how can you forget me? Everyone forgets me, and it's not even like I'm little, man." Adri stomps forwards. "Print me dude."

Ryan smiles, that was actually quite funny, she really wasn't little, she was almost as tall as him.

He carefully prints her and hopes that his ordeal is nearly over. He then checks the file, counts heads and says, "right, so now that's everyone, yes?"

Niki stands up, "sure, but I think it's unfair."

"What's unfair?" Ryan asks confused.

"Well, I was good, and I gave Ms. Duquesne everything she needed, and then I get punished, cos she sends in the hot guy to finish up and I'm already done!" Niki states, not taking her eyes off his.

A hand waves, "I agree, I gave mine over too..."

Ryan sighs, "Okay, lets have it, both of you...I'll print and swab you again! And you are?"

"Niki" she tells him with a huge grin.

Ryan prints Niki, and swabs her, then turns to the last one... "And you are Sarry, right? The one who whistled at my butt, then pointed the finger elsewhere."

Now it was Sarry's turn to blush, "but how...?"

Ryan points to the mirror...

**_Hope ye liked! Review please!! (also...if I missed anyone... it's only cos you weren't there when the idea was born, I'm sorry to anyone not in the story...but request me!)_**


	7. Babysitting Blues!

**_Disclaimer: None of the Miami Characters are mine (hmmm, Wolfie)_**

**_This is another request from PeePee, man I love her requests!_**

**Babysitting Blues.**

**"Thank you baby, you're saving my life, well, my night anyway," Alexx smiles at Ryan, "the kids are in bed, so all you gotta do is watch a movie or something, we won't be too late!"**

**He had been dubious about this when Alexx had called him, but she'd assured him that she'd tried everyone else and it was her anniversary. She promised the kids would be in bed asleep, and there'd be nothing for him to do, but just sit there.**

"**No problem Alexx," he lied, "my pleasure."**

**This is what comes of having no plans on a Saturday night, he makes a mental note to ensure that he gets a social life...**

**...**

**After Alexx leaves, Ryan searches through the Woods' DVD collection, there's a few movies he hasn't seen. He selects one and puts it on, grabs the remote control and settles onto the comfy couch. Before long, he dozes off. **

**...**

**Poking their head around the door, the two children see Ryan asleep on the couch, they'd heard him before they'd seen him however, snoring. They smile at each other, they love it when this happens. They sneak into the room and switch off the DVD, choose one of their own and press the play button. The young girl creeps into her parent's room and grabs some of her Mom's make-up, and slowly applies it to Ryan's face. This is definitely her calling. She whispers to her brother who joins her, and nods in appreciation. She tidies up the evidence, and goes into the kitchen to get some snacks, checking the clock out on her way through.**

"**Mommy and Daddy's dinner reservations were at nine, we still have some time," she tells her sibling, "you want a soda? Or chips?"**

"**Both!" Comes the reply.**

**She shushes him, "keep your voice down.."**

**After a second visit to the kitchen they were stuffed full of fizzy drinks, chips, and candy. Their movie was over and they'd started to feel a little tired.**

"**You finished with him?" The sister asks.**

**Her brother looks at Ryan and smiles, "no, where's Mommy's hair stuff that puts red in your hair?"**

**His sister smiles, "I taught you well young grasshopper!"**

**They wander off into the bathroom, search through the cabinet and find the hair serum.**

"**Aha!" They both exclaim together, and giggle.**

**As they are leaving the girl grabs another tube, and grins devilishly.**

**...**

**As her brother applies some of the serum to Ryan's hair, his sister is applying her cream to his left eyebrow. After they were both sure they'd done enough, they changed the DVD to one of their old Barney ones, pressed play, and took themselves back off to bed.**

**...**

**Not quite half an hour later Alexx and her husband arrive home, the front door opening awakes Ryan, and he tries to compose himself so it didn't look like he'd been asleep.**

"**The kids stay in bed?" Alexx calls from the entrance hall, while hanging her coat.**

"**Sure did." Ryan calls back.**

**They walk into the front room, and start to say thank you to Ryan when they stop... and stare.**

"**What is it Alexx?" Ryan asks, thinking he's been busted for napping.**

"**Um, Ryan, you been in our bedroom?"**

"**No!" He replies, horrified... "Of course not!"**

**Her husband clears his throat, "nice, um, make-up Wolfe..."**

**Ryan raises his hands to his face, "make-up?"**

"**Barney?" Alexx asks, pointing at the TV, "the kids don't even watch that any more!"**

**Ryan pulls his hands away from his face, there's cream on them, "Um, can I just use your bathroom?!"**

**...**

**He runs into the bathroom, looks in the mirror and is horrified, how did that make-up get there, and what was that on his eyebrow?! What was with his hair? He looks closer in the mirror.**

**He runs the water and washes his face, there's footsteps behind him, "you sure the kids stayed in bed?" Asks Alexx.**

"**Yuhuh, I'm sure" comes the garbled response.**

**He turns around, "waterproof make-up Ryan" she says smiling, "Oh and hair remover cream, ingenious."**

**Ryan turns back to look in the mirror, and notices one eyebrow has gone. He sighs.**

"**Baby?"**

**He turns around just not quick enough to move before Alexx snaps a picture.**

"**Alexx!" He whines, "how do I get the make-up off?"**

**Alexx gets him some waterproof make up remover wipes, "you look like you had fun, and you sure can't be hungry, all that soda, chips and candy you've consumed."**

"**But I didn't..."**

"**Oh and that colour on your hair really suits you..." her husband joins them.**

**...**

**Ryan sighs again, "okay, so maybe I fell asleep."**

"**You saying the kids did this?" Alexx asks, trying not to smile, "my babies? I don't think so, they're sound asleep, now Ryan if you wanted to use my make-up, you only had to ask."**

"**And we really don't mind you eating the food, you were doing us a favour tonight." Her husband joins in the cajoling.**

"**But, but.."**

"**I won't tell anyone you have a thing for the big purple dinosaur, I promise, and your hair looks great that colour." Alexx finishes off.**

**Suddenly they burst out laughing.**

**Ryan frowns, "I'm sure I'll see the funny side in the morning..."**

**_I hope you enjoyed...aren't we mean to Ryan..._**


	8. Puppy Love

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any CSI:miami characters, I own the other ones... **_

**_This is a request from PeePee (serial requester) and Luf100... they always say that Ryan just needs a puppy, not a girlfriend!_**

**_..._**

_**Puppy Love**_

_**Walking down the street holding Tessie's hand, Ryan couldn't help but smile, she was cute, bubbly, maybe a little on the dim side, but she was fun. Maybe a little clingy at times, they had only been on three dates and already she wanted him to meet her parents. Ryan could cope with all of that, because at last he was happy, he'd found someone.**_

"_**Hey Ryan, look, puppies" Tessie had stopped and was pointing through the window of a pet store, she had a huge smile on her face.**_

_**Ryan stopped and looked through the glass with her, she was right they were cute, really cute. He goes to walk away, she keeps hold of his hand and doesn't budge.**_

"_**Can't we go take a look?" She asks, working him with her big brown eyes.**_

_**He sighs, "sure."**_

**_..._**

_**They enter the store and take a look at the puppies from the other side, Ryan now notices they are actually adorable, and starts talking to them in a silly voice that people reserve for cute animals and babies.**_

"_**See, you want one," Tessie tells him, "we should get one!"**_

"_**We?" Answers Ryan startled, "how can WE get one?"**_

"_**Well, he could live at your house and I could come over lots...or, I could move in.."**_

_**Ryan laughs, getting the joke now, "funny Tess, next you'll be telling me you've been arranging our wedding!"**_

_**Tessie's face falls, "I had thought about it..." she trails off, her face serious.**_

"_**Um, seriously?"**_

"_**Are you telling me that you've not even thought about it?" She asks, hurt.**_

_**Ryan considers how to answer, he doesn't want to hurt her feelings, and he does like her, but three dates...**_

"_**Well, Tess, no, I haven't really thought about it. Um, I'm kinda shocked that you have!" He tells her, hoping that he was being tactful enough.**_

**_..._**

_**Just as she starts to reply the store owner approaches them, "ahhh I see you've met the puppies, I have all of their papers, they're ready to go to a good home!!" He tells them enthusiastically.**_

_**Tess turns to look at him with tears in her eyes, then leaves the store.**_

"_**Not a good time?" The guy asks, looking a little guilty.**_

_**Ryan sighs again, "it's not your fault," he manages a small smile, "how much are the puppies?"**_

"_**Three hundred and fifty dollars"**_

"_**Each?!" Ryan asks incredulously.**_

"_**They're pure breeds I'll have you know" comes the hurt reply.**_

"_**I understand," he nods, "this fella here" Ryan points, then smiles a little, "can you put him aside, I'll be back with the money."**_

"_**An hour, you have an hour!"**_

**_..._**

_**Ryan returns just under an hour later, the store guy smiles at him, "so you did come back."**_

"_**Sure I did," he turns to the puppy that had been separated from the others, "I couldn't not come back for my Buddy."**_

"_**Buddy? Is that what you are going to call him?" The shopkeeper asks.**_

"_**Sure." **_

"_**I'll do you a tag up now, and I'll put your number on it, all part of the service."**_

_**Ryan smiles, he takes a look around the store, he needs food, a bed for Buddy, some toys and treats. Why hadn't he thought of this before, his own puppy!**_

**_..._**

_**"Ryaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!" Comes a voice from behind him.**_

_**He turns slowly and comes face to face with Tessie. Just as he starts to reply the owner appears around the corner, "Here's your little Buddy!" He passes Ryan the pup.**_

"_**Oh Ryan...you chose one!" Tessie ruffles the small dog's head, "I love him he's adorable, and you called him Buddy, how, just, wonderful!" She gushes.**_

_**Ryan looks at her, a little confused at her change of mood, and also at why she was gushing...**_

"_**I knew that if you had time to think about it, you'd come to the same conclusion as me. We're made for each other! A puppy would complete are little family until the babies come along, and then everything will be perfect!"**_

_**Ryan tries to interrupt, but to no avail, she continues...**_

"_**When can I move in? Today? I'll get my Pa to help move my stuff, awww Buddy's so cute!" She grabs a hold of Ryan's spare arm.**_

_**'Finally,' he thinks, 'she took a breath.'**_

"_**Actually Tessie, I did have time to think about everything."**_

_**Tessie beams at him.**_

"_**And I decided, yes, I do want a puppy, this puppy," he strokes Buddy's head, the dog nuzzles him, which brings a smile to Ryan's face, "but, I don't think I want you!"**_

_**Tessie makes a high pitched, indignant squeak.**_

"_**I'm not ready to get married, especially not after three dates! A dog loves you for who you are as long as you treat it right, he won't expect expensive dinners, and presents every time he sees me," Ryan strokes his new pet again, "this little guy is all I need thanks."**_

_**The store owner smiles.**_

_**Tessie glares, "You are choosing a DOG over me?!" her tone now high and threatening.**_

_**He looks at her, with a huge smile on his face, "honey, I most definitely am!"**_

**_..._**

**_I hope you liked it, I know the note at the beginning was a bit of a spoiler, but...well...you know! Reviews welcome!_**


	9. Uh Oh, Horatio!

**_Disclaimer: _****_Characters, not mine, blah blah.._**

**_Okay, this one is Kat's request! A bit more serious this time...but no worries another request already in! Enjoy!_**

**Uh Oh, Horatio!**

**Ryan is happy, finally his car is all ready to rock and roll! The 'little' accident just a distant memory, and the dents in the bodywork forgotten. He drives more carefully to work this time, uses his pass card to enter the Miami-Dade lab parking lot, and pulls into a space. **

"**It seems everyone is getting a new car nowadays." He mutters to himself glancing at the sparkly new red Lamborghini parked on his passenger side. He switches off his engine, that red car was nice, this time he looks a bit longer. Not paying attention he opens his own door and there's a crunch!**

"**Oh no...no way!" He exclaims angrily. He slaps his forehead, "stupid stupid stupid!"**

**He slides out of the car to take a look at the damage. Another shiny new green car is parked that side of him, and it now had a great big dent in it's passenger door, his door was bent out of shape, but not enough that he couldn't close it. Ryan looks around, no one was in sight, and no one had come running. He knew it was wrong, but he'd just had an insurance claim, he didn't want any more, and besides, he didn't even know who's car it was. He climbs back into his sleek black car, pulls out of the spot and parks on the opposite side of the garage, hoping that no one saw him, and that maybe the owner of the car might not notice the damage until waaaaay after they left the lab!**

**...**

**Ryan is a tad jumpy all day, wondering as every person passed him if it was their car he'd banged into. But luckily for him, it seemed no one had either noticed, or cared. Lunchtime came and he shuffled off into the break room to find Calleigh and Eric already there.**

"**Hey Ryan!" Calleigh greets him warmly.**

"**Cal" he responds, with an equally warm grin.**

**He sits down next to Delko, who says, "did you see my new car in the lot Wolfe?"**

**Ryan gulps, "no, what have you got?" He asks cautiously.**

"**Red Lamborghini baby!"**

**Ryan lets out a sigh of relief. "Yeah, I saw it when I pulled in, nice car!"**

**Eric nods in agreement, and Calleigh lets out a small laugh.**

"**Boys and their toys!"**

**As they all laugh, Ryan finally relaxes, having the release he's needed all day, his nerves settled.**

**The door flies open.**

"**Anyone here have any clue as to who has put the _biggest _dent in my passenger side car door?" Asks the red head, removing his sunglasses, "I only picked the car up today!"**

"**H?" Ryan asks, worried now. A voice in his head says 'uh oh, Horatio!'**

**Horatio turns to face him, "Ryan you see anything when you arrived?"**

"**What car do you have? I didn't even know you had a new one." Ryan answers quietly, actually pretty much certain which car Horatio had.**

"**A green Aston Martin, custom made I might add!"**

**Ryan groans inwardly, "I never saw anything." He lied, hoping his supervisor wouldn't notice the guilt plastered all over his face.**

"**Well, it has to be someone who works here, you need a pass to enter the lot, surely no one would just drive off and not say anything." Horatio getting angry now, "a colleague!" he shakes his head.**

**Ryan hangs his head in shame, but now he's lied there's no way he could own up, what could he say 'oh sorry H actually, yeah I did do it, and thought I'd lie!'**

**Horatio leaves the room, still shaking his head in disappointment at the thought that someone he works with would do this and leave it unattended.**

"**Wow!" Calleigh exclaims, "who would do that?"**

"**I don't know, but I think H is gonna have something to say when he finds out!" Delko throws in.**

**Ryan nods, then excuses himself to go back to work.**

**...**

**Thirty minutes later Ryan's beeper goes off. He checks the message, it's a call out to the whole team to meet in a lay-out room. He clears up what he's doing and heads off, wondering what has come up.**

"**Welcome people," starts Horatio, stood at the front of the room. It isn't just CSI's present, there are technicians, detectives, a spattering of front desk attendants... "I thought maybe we could all watch this together," he motions towards a television, "and then maybe the culprit will be ashamed of themselves."**

**There's a murmur amongst the throng, some people didn't even know what Horatio was talking about, others wondering what he actually had to show them.**

"**This is this morning's CCTV footage of our parking lot, it should've captured the moment that someone decided to damage my brand new Aston Martin and to just drive off."**

**Ryan's heart beats faster, almost bursting from his chest, he felt sick, and could almost feel his lunch re-visiting. It's another one of those moments, he wants to own up, but how could he now? In this room full of people! Plus, he'd already lied right to Horatio's face. His face reddened, but nobody noticed, he was at the back of the group, and everyone was staring intently at the screen as Horatio pressed the play button on the remote control.**

**Everyone holds their breath watching the tape, Ryan shrinks back, trying to disappear. There's a gasp, and he knows that they all just saw him get out of his car, check the damage, look around, then get back in his car and re-park. He hangs his head.**

"**Mr. Wolfe, my office please." Horatio demands, and leaves the room.**

**Everyone turns to look at the shamed Wolfe.**

"**Ryan!" Calleigh exclaims, openly shocked, "you lied!" She was obviously more horrified about the lie itself than the damage he'd caused to the classic car. **

"**I know." Ryan answers quietly, and leaves to follow Horatio back to his office. He knocks on the door and opens it slowly.**

**...**

**"H, look, I'm sorry, but..."**

**Horatio raised his hand to silence Ryan, "take a seat please Mr. Wolfe."**

**Ryan sits down opposite his lieutenant, he rubs his hand over his face and his mouth. He's a bright red colour and his shame is apparent.**

**Horatio raises himself out of his seat and paces, he looks at Ryan, "you can't even begin to understand how disappointed I am in you!" Horatio exclaims, "I asked you, you had every opportunity to tell me, or come to me, it's not something that we couldn't sort out."**

"**I know H, but, once I'd lied I didn't know what to do! The lie just felt like it got bigger and bigger and then we were all in that room, and everyone was watching the tape..." he trails off, looking at his hands on the table-top.**

**Horatio re-takes his seat opposite Ryan, "this is a personal situation."**

**Ryan looks at his superior. "H?"**

"**It has nothing to do with work, or how capable you are. However it does worry me that, number one, you'd do something like that, and number two, that you couldn't come to me with it."**

"**Want to know the truth?" Ryan starts in reply, "before I'd never have done anything like that, it's just, I only got my car back today, the insurance has all cleared, I didn't want to do all of that again! Selfish, I know."**

**Horatio nods, "yes, selfish. But I understand. Do you promise me that you won't be getting into this situation again Mr. Wolfe?"**

**Ryan nods, looking back at his hands.**

"**Well, right now I need your insurance details, because there is no way I'm paying out to fix my own door!"**

**Ryan nods once again, "sure. You know what makes this even worse?"**

"**What's that?" Horatio enquires, his bright eyes twinkling.**

"**Now I have to get my car fixed_ again_!"**

**_Hope you liked it, more serious that time. I'd like to thank all of you that have favourited me, or my stories. Also Thank you for the reviews, all of them! I hope you keep reading :o)_**


	10. Surfin' USA

**_Disclaimer: I do believe that you all know now that I do not own any CSI characters, but just in case I thought I'd let yer know!_**

**_This one is for Foxy Roxy!_**

**Surfin' USA**

**It was nice of Delko to invite Ryan to join him at the beach, he'd never done that before. Ryan was excited, his car was working fine, the sun was shining and he was going surfing.**

**Surfing and Ryan, not a mix you'd expect, and to be honest he'd never done it before, but how hard could it be? Plus if Delko had invited him, surely he thinks he's capable of learning fast!**

**Arriving at the beach he parks up next to Delko's red Lamborghini, pulls a bag out of his trunk, locks his car and heads on down the beach to find where Eric is on the sand.**

**...**

**Eric waves to him and he joins him sinking into the golden sand with every step.**

"**Hey Delko!" He greets him enthusiastically.**

"**Wolfe! You made it!" Comes the energetic reply.**

**Delko was already wet, he'd obviously been for a swim or surf before Ryan had arrived. "I brought an extra board for you to use, and there's some guys meeting us here that I normally surf with, we thought we'd have a little competition today."**

"**Um, you are aware that I've never surfed before right Eric?" Ryan asks him nervously.**

"**Yeah, sure you'll be fine!" Eric dismisses his worries, "you can swim right?"**

"**Sure I can!" Ryan glares at him.**

"**Then you'll be okay, I promise."**

**...**

**A group of guys head towards them, they all shake with Delko, or greet him in some way. He introduces Ryan to them as they pass by.**

**'They seem nice' Ryan thinks to himself.**

**They all start prepping their boards and themselves, some of them already in wetsuits, others sliding themselves into them.**

**Ryan looks down at his shorts... he didn't think about a wetsuit.**

"**Um, Delko..."**

**Delko looks at him, "Oh, it's okay, not everyone wears a wetsuit, I'm not putting one on today."**

**Ryan glances around the group, which was steadily getting larger, he notices Eric was right, there were more people in wetsuits than not, but there were still ample people without. Steadily they all start heading for the water, carry their waxed boards under their arms. Ryan stands just in the waves watching them all first of all swimming while lying on the boards, then eventually standing up and riding the waves.**

"**Doesn't look too hard." He says to himself out loud.**

**He feels something get pressed into his side.**

"**Your board Wolfe!" **

"**Thanks Delko!"**

**He watches Eric run off into the sea.**

**...**

**Not ready to join them yet he watches in awe at the grace and poise that the surfers have. He watches Delko, he was brilliant, Ryan decides he should really find out more about what his work partner did in his spare time.**

**The dip in the sea must have been a warm up, because after around twenty minutes the surfers all start to exit the water. They all head up to where they had originally gathered. Eric ran passed Ryan, water dripping down him, he had a big grin on his face.**

"**Come on Wolfe, we're going to arrange the competition, I'll make sure you go up against another beginner."**

**...**

**Two by two they start to get paired off, chatting wildly amongst themselves, Ryan felt a little left out, but Eric kept pulling him back in. Eventually he announces that Ryan needs a beginner to go up against.**

**Ryan blushes as everyone looks at him, there were a lot of eyes on him and he felt a little self-concious. So in true male form he starts to get the macho on!**

"**Well...maybe I don't need to go against a complete beginner..."**

**Eric smiles, "anyone got any suggestions?"**

**A guy steps forwards, "how about Johnny?"**

"**Johnny Ford?" Eric asks, "is he here?"**

"**He just arrived." The guy responds, nodding behind Eric.**

**Ryan turns, there's a kid all of four foot eight walking towards them, he couldn't be more that nine years old, ten at the most.**

"**You have got to be kidding me?!" Ryan says incredulously, looking at Eric.**

"**You think he'll beat you?" Eric goads him.**

**Ryan looks at the approaching Johnny, then back at Delko, raises an eyebrow and says, "no way!"**

**Delko nods, "then Johnny it is!"**

"**What's me?" The youngster asks as he joins them.**

"**This is Wolfe, he's gonna compete against you today. He's a beginner." Eric introduces them.**

**Johnny smiles, "cool dude" and offers a high five to Ryan, who tentatively responds.**

**...**

**The first few pairs take to the ocean, Ryan watches closely and tries to follow how they decide who wins, it seems it's all down to the vote of the watchers on the beach. Tricks, jumps, waves, balance, style, they take it all into account. When he hears his name called he suddenly gets butterflies. There was no way he was pulling out though, not when he was competing against a child. He walks towards the sea, Johnny offers his hand for a shake and tells Ryan good luck. Ryan reciprocates with a smile.**

**...**

**Ryan lays with his stomach to the board and swims out slowly, keeping one eye on his competition. He really didn't have a clue when he should stand up, or even how he could! When he noticed young Johnny start to make a move to stand he decided that must be his cue, he gets up onto his knees and stays pretty well balanced. He hears a whoop from the crowd and turns his head to see Delko cheering him on. Gaining in confidence, he starts to get to his feet, out of the corner of his eye he sees Johnny, the kid was riding waves, flipping over, even balancing on one leg... **

**'I've been duped' he thinks, losing his concentration. Just then a wave hits, even if he had been concentrating it's unlikely he would've stayed on the board. His inexperience means he would've ended up back in the water either way. He surfaces spluttering, he can hear the cat calls from the beach. He looks to see Johnny doing a handstand on his board.**

**'Hmph, Delko always wants to dish out _lessons_' he thinks to himself, grabbing hold of the board and heading for the sand.**

**...**

**He storms out of the water and onto the beach, there's a spattering of applause, and then silence. Ryan stops and looks at the group. The silence turns to whistles and laughs, and even applause. Eric is looking at him, motioning in a downwards direction.**

"**What?!" Ryan yells at him.**

**Eric keeps trying to motion to him to look down, pretty urgently now.**

**Ryan suddenly gets the gist and looks down.**

**He grabs the surf board and holds it in front of him, looking back into the ocean to see if his shorts had even followed him back to the golden sands. They were nowhere to be seen...**

**_Wolfe Whistle WoooHooooo... Ha! Hope you all enjoyed! Reviews welcome as always._**


	11. When Ryan Met Greg

**_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the CSI Miami/Vegas characters!_**

**_Niki's request...I kinda got a bit stuck. This'll sound vaguely familiar to some..._**

**When Ryan met Greg.**

**Ryan and Tripp respond to a call from a store, there's a customer looking 'suspect' was all they'd been told. Ryan never rides with Tripp, but today, the one day he'd had to, there's a call. Typical! They arrive at the store and approach the clerk. He motions to a guy walking up and down the aisles looking at everything.**

"**Has he taken anything?" Tripp asks the store assistant.**

**The young guy shrugs, "boss says, anyone looks suspicious, call you guys, he looks suspicious."**

"**Suspicious how?" Ryan asks dubiously.**

"**Well, a grown adult, walking up and down the candy aisle?! Honestly, he's got to be up to something." The young employee tells them.**

**...**

**Tripp quietly wanders up behind the guy, who seems oblivious to his presence. He follows him for a short while, the guy doesn't pick anything up, but seemed to be getting agitated. Maybe he was casing the place out...**

"**Hey man, why're you following me!?" The young man had turned swiftly and caught Tripp off guard.**

"**Um, erm..."**

"**Some sort of pervert or something?"**

**Tripp, without thinking reaches his hand out, the guy freaks out, and pushes Tripp away. He stumbles and falls.**

**Ryan runs down the aisle, all he sees is Tripp on the floor and the other guy standing over him.**

**He pulls his weapon, "Miami-Dade PD, put your hands behind your head and get down on the floor!" He demands forcefully.**

"**You have got to be kidding me... this guy attacked me!!"**

"**Does it look like I'm joking?"**

**The young guy gets onto his knees and puts his hands behind his shaking head. "That guy was following me..."**

"**That guy is a police officer, we were called because_ you _were acting suspiciously!" Ryan snarls.**

"**Suspiciously?! I was choosing candy! Check out my pocket, I have my ID in there. I work for the Las Vegas Crime Lab!"**

**Ryan looks at him, "Okay, stay still." He holsters his gun and fishes around in the guy's pocket. "Greg Sanders CSI level one" he reads aloud.**

"**You still assaulted Sergeant Tripp here," Ryan starts, "no matter who you are!"**

**Tripp has the decency to look embarrassed, "Um, actually Ryan, he took me by surprise while I was following him, I didn't identify myself. It's kinda my fault."**

**Ryan already out of control of his anger disregards Tripp's confession and takes matters into his own hands "no, Frank, he assaulted you, no matter who he is." Ryan hauls Greg to his feet and motions to the red faced Frank to follow him to the car.**

**...**

**Basically, as would be expected, after arriving at the lab Greg is interrogated and found to be innocent of all charges. Tripp once again owns up to his mistake and Ryan fumes! Horatio is informed and Ryan is called into his office.**

"**Mr. Wolfe, what possessed you to bring Mr. Sanders in after he'd identified himself, and after Sergeant Tripp had explained the situation?"**

**Ryan had no answer, he didn't even really know himself why he'd done it. Maybe the shock from seeing the slight guy stood over the well built Frank Tripp had freaked him out a little. He shrugged at Horatio.**

**Horatio sighs, "well, I contacted his lab, just to make sure he is on vacation, and yes, he is. You've ruined the poor guy's vacation time, so I've decided the only way to make this right is for you to accompany him on a day out."**

"**You have got to be kidding me H! What am I meant to do with him... I don't even know him!"**

"**I guess you are gonna get to know him Mr. Wolfe, off you go. Oh and Mr. Wolfe,"**

**Ryan turns to face him, with a sullen look on his face, "I think you need to apologise."**

**He scowls in response, "Sure H."**

**...**

**"So, Wolfe, me and you, day out, where you taking me?" The ever excited voice of Greg Sanders rings out.**

**Ryan turns to him, "The zoo."**

"**The zoo?" Greg Echoes.**

"**I'm sure you'll fit right in." Ryan smirks.**

**Greg looks at him, "I love the zoo, so yeah, I'll fit right in!"**

**Ryan sighs to himself. He was sure Greg would take offence or hate it, but no, once again, he was wrong...**

**The zoo was quiet, the sun was shining, most people were at the beach catching rays, or lazing by their pools. Ryan was stuck with some hyperactive tourist from Las Vegas and is hating every minute. Greg runs into every exhibit with enthusiasm, the penguins, meerkats, leopards, taking photographs of everything. Ryan lags behind, not interested at all.**

"**Come on Wolfe. Anyone would think you didn't want people to know you were with me!"**

**That comment received a few raised eyebrows.**

"**Um...that's the idea Greg!" He spits in reply.**

**Greg just shoots him a goofy grin and keeps up the fast pace.**

**...**

**"MONKEYS!!" Comes a yell from ahead.**

**Ryan rolls his eyes, 'YAY!' he thinks sarcastically to himself. "Yeah, your kind eh Sanders?" He calls.**

"**I wish, monkeys are brilliant, their arms are great, they're so agile! Honestly Wolfe do you like anything?"**

"**My own time, to do my own thing! And can you stop with the 'Wolfe', Ryan is fine."**

**Greg shrugs, "look, look!!"**

**Greg is pointing to a group of monkeys, swinging around playing tag.**

"**Get away from the edge."**

"**What?"**

"**Away... from the edge...you're leaning in!"**

**Greg shoots him a look, "I'm fine _Ryan _I'm just looking!"**

"**Horatio'll kill me if anything happens to you!"**

"**Yeah, Ye..." Greg didn't quite finish as he tumbles over the edge and into the monkey enclosure.**

"**Great Greg, just great!" Ryan calls down.**

"**Like I did it on purpose." Greg retorts, "get a keeper or something, before they realise I'm here..."**

**...**

**Its too late, the troop of monkeys are already headed in Greg's direction.**

**Ryan starts to panic, "just don't panic Greg, they'll smell the fear, stay calm, I'll get help!" He was trying to act nonchalant but deep down he was anxious as hell.**

**Greg stares back at him with wide eyes, begging to be rescued. He lies in the foetal position, hoping with his whole being that they'll accept him as submissive.**

**The monkeys quietly approach, with their dominant male at the head of the rabble. Ryan runs backwards and forwards, undecided as to whether he should head off to find a keeper, or to watch and make sure his charge is okay.**

**There's a crowd gathering, shocked faces and some people shaking their heads at Greg's stupidity. For some reason Ryan felt angry at these people, like he had to defend the visiting CSI. The lead monkey finally reaches Greg and slowly reaches out his hand to touch him as if to check if he's real. Greg tries not to tense, The monkey starts to make calling noises and the others join him, the help to sit him up and they start picking through his hair and sniffing him in places that Greg really didn't want sniffed. He looked up and locked eyes with Ryan again. This time Ryan decided it was time to get help.**

**...**

**Ryan and the keeper return, the guy is shocked that a full grown man could end up in the monkey enclosure! He leans over the edge, he has a net, some food and a dart gun, just in case. He looks around, a confused look on his face.**

**He looks back at Ryan, "I thought you said your friend fell in" still with a confused look on his face.**

"**Well he's not my friend, but yeah!" Ryan replies, looking over the edge.**

**They both look over the barrier, Ryan looking right at Greg, with his petrified face looking right back at him. **

**The keeper turns to Ryan and shakes his head, "nope, still can't see him."**

**Just then Ryan realises what the keeper means, he just can't work out which one is Greg...**

**...**

**_I, myself can't decide if I like that one much, I like the beginning, and how they meet. Anyhow, I hope you liked, reviews welcome! I'm still taking requests but they may be put on the back burner cos I have to catch up on a few things! Thanks to all readers and reviewers!_**


	12. Ryan's Lollipop

**_Disclaimer: Ryan wolfe et al do not belong to me, neither does Mika, his song, or the lyrics to his song. If you don't know the song, search it on youtube, honestly, it's ace, and cheesy!_**

**_Okay, dunno if I'm allowed to do this, but here's the youtube link, you will appreciate the story more if you hear the song._**

**_Okay, so it won't let me link. but if you put the youtube web address in followed by this: /watch?vF99IuKUCAc4_**

**_This is Luffy and Bunny's request! Enjoy!_**

Ryan and his Lollipop

Eric pushes the door open, but before he enters the room he stops... 'what is that noise?' He thinks to himself.

_"Sucking too hard on your lollipop, loves gonna get you down"_ comes a really BAD falsetto voice.

He frowns, looks round the door enquiringly, and then a huge smile spreads across his face, there across the room, is Ryan, swaying in time to his own singing. Desperately holding back his guffaws, Eric quietly closes the door and runs off to AV. He borrows a video recorder and heads back to the other room.

_"Say Love, Say Love, Oh Love's gonna get ya dooooown"_

He smiles to himself again as he quietly pushes the door open and presses record on the video equipment. Whatever was that song Ryan was singing anyway?

_"Mama told me what I should know, too much candy gonna rot your soul, if she loves you let her goooo, cos love only gets you down!"_

Eric was really struggling now to not laugh out loud, the song was catchy though. Ryan stops, like he's finally realised he was singing out loud, it doesn't matter Delko has pleeeeeeeeenty of footage. He steps away from the door just as Ryan glances around as if to make sure no one had caught him.

"Phew" Ryan says out loud, "that coulda been embarrassing, I'm gonna kill Lilly for making me listen to that song over and over!"

...

Eric runs off to make a hard copy of what he'd captured, while the video is copying he googles 'lollipop song', he finds out it's a tune by a guy called Mika, so he searches youtube. He gets the video up and plays it, he finds himself humming along, which of course then gives him another idea. He searches and then downloads the song. When it's done it puts in onto his ipod. He grabs both the disk with Ryan on it, and his mp3 player and heads out. He visits everyone in the lab and plays them the tune. Of course it's catchy enough that very soon they're all humming the tune.

...

Ryan heads in to see Valera, "hey Maxine, how you doing?" he asks her. She doesn't respond, she's humming to herself. Ryan vaguely recognises the song, but can't quite place it, "Max?"

Valera turns around, "oh, hey Ryan!" She beams at him, "what can I do for you?"

"Can I just get you to run these?" He asks handing her some samples.

"Sure Ryan." She smiles, turns back round and starts humming away again.

Ryan shakes his head, he knows that song!

...

He goes to visit Calleigh, he was bored, she always had something interesting to tell him about some weapon or another.

"Cal?" he calls.

There's a tuneful humming in reply.

"Calllllleigh!" he calls again, it's that tune!

Calleigh appears, "Oh, hi Ryan. What's up?"

Ryan shrugs, "got any new stuff in today, I'm waiting on some results and I need to pass the time."

She pulls out some new guns she'd gotten in that morning, they'd been reconditioned and were now semi-automatics, but they were unstable. She showed him how dangerous they were, and Ryan was shocked that someone would do that. As she was pulling the triggers she'd started humming that tune again.

"What is that tune?" Ryan asks exasperated.

"You know, I'm not sure..." Calleigh tails off, "catchy though!" she finishes, flashing her pearly whites at him.

...

Ryan heads off, he finds himself humming the tune when it finally comes to him, man it was that song! How did everyone else get a hold of it? He passes by another lab, to hear the techs in there humming it too, 'how weird' he thinks to himself.

He gets back to where he started the day, he leans on the counter, he hates waiting for test results, it was a slow day...

_"Singing, sucking too hard on your lollipop, oh loves gonna get yer down, say love, say love, oh love's gonna get yer down."_

He shakes his head, "stop it Ryan!" he says out loud to himself.

...

_"Mama told me what I should know, too much candy's gonna rot your soul..."_

Ryan could hear faint singing...it sounded familiar, it was THAT song again sure, but it didn't sound like Mika, he opens the door and sticks his head out.

_"...If she loves you let her go, cos love only gets you down..."_

He wanders in the direction of the voice.

_"...Take a look at a boy like me, never stood on my own two feet..."_

The noise is coming from in a packed room, nearly everyone was there, he opens the door and pushes to the front.

_"...now I'm as blue as I can be, oh love can't get me down."_

Just as he gets to the front he realises that it's Delko, stood next to a large TV screen, playing a video of HIM singing Mika... Oh no! Just then everyone yells in time with the video...

_"SINGING! Sucking too hard on your lollipop, love's gonna get you down!"_

.

**_Okays, I found that one fun to write... hope no one tries to sue me over the use of the lyrics but hey, I got nuffink! Reviews please :o)_**


	13. Home On The Range

**_Disclaimer: The CSI characters do not belong to me!_**

**_Dedicated to jtogo fan, from the RLC on the CBS Miami chat forum! This is your request._**

Home On The Range.

Even though Ryan is a competent shooter, he has his permit, and has worked on a range, he's a firm believer that you never stop learning and there's always something new to learn. That's why, today he's listening to Calleigh for instructions. As everyone knows she's the expert and her knowledge is unquestionable.

"If you hold it like this Ryan," she starts, and helps position his gun correctly, "it makes your aim more accurate."

Ryan is using a gun he'd never even held before, let alone fired. All new weapons should be experienced though, you never know when you'll need it! Calleigh is speaking quietly, yet purposefully. "The safety clip on these isn't particularly stiff, I think they may have been used a few times," she tells him, "but for right now that's just fine!"

She lets Ryan get his aim straight and she watches him closely, he follows the target then fires!

"Nice shot!!" Calleigh exclaims, then grabs his arm and drags him off.

Ryan stumbles after her, she had a tight hold of his arm and he wasn't expecting the sudden movement. "Another rule is, if you shoot, you need to move, because you give away your position if there's more than one enemy" she tells him. Ryan nods, this was kinda fun.

...

Calleigh takes a shot next, and runs off zig zagging all over the place but keeping low, Ryan runs after her. "You do this a lot?" he asks her, when he finally catches up.

"Not as much as I'd like, and not with such a willing student" she replies smiling.

"I'd be more willing if I'd know when you were going to run off!" He tells her.

She laughs quietly, "well after we shoot, we run, every time!"

Ryan finally seems to get it, he lays on his tummy and lines up another shot, Calleigh nudges his gun slightly to the left and a small grin appears on his face, even though he doesn't move. He takes the shot, rolls over, gets up and runs.

"You got it!" Calleigh yells, and offers Ryan a high five. Ryan returns the gesture and they slap hands.

...

"How about this time we take a shot together?" Calleigh asks him.

"Oh well, that's kinda unfair, you know you'll hit the target, I might make myself look a proper fool!" Ryan replies, smiling.

"Okay, we'll choose a moving target." Calleigh takes a careful look around, "there, that one there."

Ryan takes a look, it looks fair, the target was moving at a regular pace, he thought he'd do okay, so he nods.

They both set their shoulders, look down the barrels of their respective weapons, and Calleigh counts quietly to three. They both take their shots. "BAM" yells Ryan as they both hare off into another section. They find cover and sink to the floor laughing.

"We are one amazing team Ryan." She tells him through the laughter.

Ryan nods, "I have an amazing teacher!"

"We'd better get moving."

...

They creep around the edge, another target appears, Ryan points, "that one?" he asks.

Calleigh nods, "oh yes, that one."

Ryan lines up his shot once more. Calleigh looks at him, he has his tongue hanging out in concentration.

"Put that away, you'll bite it off, and, take a double shot...pump the trigger."

He nods, pulls his tongue back into his mouth, and takes a double shot. There's a hiss when he hits the target, twice.

They turn, and run again.

There's a voice... "There's only so many places you can hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiide."

They look at each other and dive to the floor, they see four feet pass by in front of them, they barely breathe.

"Who was that?" Ryan asks whispering.

"I don't know, who's left?"

Ryan shrugs.

...

"Keep low, we can do this" Calleigh whispers, moving silently into the undergrowth. Ryan follows. They try to track the owner of the voice, but it seems they're pretty good at keeping cover too. Then voices give away the enemy location.

"Can you see them?" Comes a low hiss.

"No, did you see everyone else?" The reply says.

"Yeah, you think we're in trouble?" Enquires the first voice.

"No way, just made our job easier is all" assures the second.

Calleigh turns to Ryan and gestures to him to go left, as she goes right, they circle quietly behind the enemy. Once back in each other's sight, Calleigh holds up three fingers, slowly she drops them one by one signalling, three, two, one...They both fire!

Eric and Natalia almost jump out of their skins as the paintballs slam into their backs.

Ryan and Calleigh high five each other once more.

"Awwww man, you guys got EVERYBODY" Delko whines.

The others all appear, Horatio,Tripp, Valera, Yelina, a few lab techs, some patrol guys, all with a blue splat somewhere about their person. Tripp and Horatio had two each, and Calleigh and Ryan sniggered.

"Yes, I think you guys won" Horatio says, his hair blowing in the breeze. He looks at everyone, they all raise their weapons as one, and fire upon Calleigh and Ryan.

**_I hope you liked it jtogo fan, and all of my other readers, and reviewers. I'd like to thank you all for continuing to read and support me. I have a couple of requests in the pipeline, but if anyone wants to request me, just private message me! All I need is basic info, the surfin' one was born fron the request 'Ryan Surfin' etc... Once again, thanks people!! Sarina xx_**


	14. When Ryan Visited Greg

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Ryan #sigh# or Greg #sigh again#, or Circus! Circus! and I've never seen the show so I completely made this up... oh I don't own Nick either #third sigh#_**

**_This is Kat's request...Dedicated to the 'Ruler'_**

When Ryan visited Greg

"You have got to be kidding me!" Ryan exclaims to Horatio, "no way, noooooooo way, never!"

Horatio lets out one of his rare laughs, smiling broadly he responds, "how bad can it be? You have plenty of vacation time, you've been invited, Vegas is a great place to visit."

"You don't remember what happened when he was here?" Ryan asks, still not finding this situation in the slightest bit funny.

"Yes, and no one got hurt."

"No one except those poor monkeys, they got hurt. They got attached to him, they wanted to keep him." Finally a smile had spread across Ryan's face.

Horatio grinned in response.

"Go, take a break. But Mr. Wolfe, I understand it's Vegas, but try not to gamble." His tone was serious now.

Ryan nods, lets out a huge sigh and makes a call to accept the invitation.

...

Stepping off the plane Ryan sees Greg waiting for him, he smiles at him, still nervous at what this vacation could entail. Stood with Greg is a tall, stocky guy, wearing a CSI cap and sunglasses.

"HEY Wolfe! This is Nick Stokes!" Greg was hyper already.

"Ryan, call me Ryan!" He replies, he turns to Nick, "hey," he shakes his hand, "So, this your guy?" Ryan asks Greg.

"NO! EWWWW!" Greg yells at him, and shoves Nick in the side to move him a little further away from him. "He just wanted to meet the guy who let me fall in a monkey enclosure."

"And to shake his hand..." Nick adds in his southern drawl, smiling at Ryan, who laughs.

Greg decides to take the scenic route and shows Ryan some of the sights on the way to his apartment, "you get the pleasure of staying with me!" Greg tells him.

Ryan looks in Nick's direction for help, but he get nothing there.

"Hey, I got him to clean the place..." Nick shrugs at him.

...

"I have a special night planned Ryan!" Greg gushes,after letting Ryan get changed, "we're going to a show on the strip, it's going to be ace!"

Ryan smiles, he can't help it, Greg is infectious, but still... he was a little worried about what he'd planned.

Greg called a cab, he wanted to have a drink and there was no way he was going to drive afterwards. They jump in and head for the strip. Greg takes Ryan into a bar and they settle down with a beer. With the one beer inside him Ryan loosens up a little, 'this might not be so bad after all', he thinks to himself. Greg tells him it's time to move on and Ryan grabs his white jacket, which he was wearing over his tight orange t-shirt. His dark blue jeans were just washed and comfortable. He followed after Greg, who had opted for his washed out baggy jeans, with a black t-shirt and no jacket.

"So, where are we going?" Ryan asks, trying to keep up with Greg.

Greg smiles, "it's a surprise!" he replies.

...

They arrive at Circus! Circus! Greg leads the way in, "I got us good seats, ringside seats. Connections." he says, tapping the side of his nose.

"The circus! Wow Greg, that's pretty imaginative!" Ryan is actually impressed.

Greg smiles slyly, "just returning the favour..."

Ryan doesn't notice the nature of the smile, and follows Greg into the arena. Greg leads the way to the front, and takes a seat. He motions to the seat next to him and Ryan plonks himself down. He drinks in the atmosphere, the laughter, the smell of cotton candy and popcorn. 'This is great!' He thinks.

...

The hurdy gurdy music starts, there's a drum roll and the lights dim, a spotlight shines on a tall guy with a top hat, and red coat with long tails.

"Ladies and Gentle-meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen, welcome to the circus!"

Applause starts up, and people start to cheer. Ryan joins in with a big smile on his face.

...

Clowns file out, falling about, acrobats, swinging or riding unicycles, contortionists, twisting their arms in alarming manners, and girls in sparkly costumes, smiling brightly.

"This is the circus!" The ringmaster announces loudly. After parading around the ring, they all leave, and the show begins. Firstly there's a trapeze act, and Ryan watches open mouthed as they swing above his head. Every now and then he turns to smile at Greg. Who would've thought he could've brought him somewhere so great. When the act is over there's massive applause and cheering.

The clowns come out, Ryan watches them with glee. As a child he'd always been a little frightened of them, but even though they were quite close now, he felt safe, and a little brave as the alcohol had loosened him up a little. They fell about, done some acrobatics, drove around in a funny car, soaked a few people in the ringside rows. It was all funny, traditional stuff. Ryan was laughing loud, and so was Greg. Greg's laugh got even louder as one of the clowns approach, he winks at Greg, grabs Ryan's arm and drags him into the ring, much to the shock and disgust of Ryan. There's huge applause and people stand to see who has been pulled up. Ryan looks to Greg for help, but when he sees him shaking the hand of of one of the clowns it became apparent that Greg had known this was going to happen all along, in fact, had probably arranged it.

...

He had no choice but to be dragged into the crowd of painted faces, the cheers ringing in his ears. He gets sat on a chair and buckled up, they raise the seat slightly and select some children from the audience, who take turns throwing custard pies at Ryan. He tries hard to take it in good spirits, but Greg was so gonna get it when this was over. When they lower his seat he thinks it's all over, how wrong could he be? Next they take him to a unicycle and try to teach him to ride it, Ryan manages to get on, but as soon as they let go he falls down. The laughter of the crowd continues to rings in his ears. The clowns keep dragging him here and there, trying to disorientate him, the custard is still dripping down his face and he's desperate to just wipe it off. It was all over his tee-shirt and jeans too. Greg, watching from ringside is bent over double, not so much at what they are doing to Ryan, but more at his face, with the forced smile plastered on it. Unbeknownst to Ryan a small pool of water is brought into the ring. He's now very confused, disorientated and really not having a lot of fun. One quite large, pretty scary clown has him by the arm, the audience is clapping gleefully along to the clowns music as he marches Ryan around the ring. Ryan's hoping this is his lap of honour and he was about to be allowed to return to his seat, and to hurt Greg. But instead, just as they reach the pool the clown sticks one very large shoe in front of him and he trips over it, landing face first into the icy water.

...

He drags his head spluttering out of the water. He notices that he is right in front of his seat, and Greg, who offers a hand to help him out. Ryan gratefully takes hold, and as he's almost up, he pulls hard. Greg flies past him, and lands with a splash into the little pool. The audience erupts with laughter and applause. Greg stands up and takes a bow. The clowns help them both to climb out of the ring, and dripping wet they take their seats. Ryan decides there and then, he was never taking vacation again.

**_I got very stuck for a while on this one, then my Luffykins gave me a flash of inspiration, though we're not sure how! Hopes yer like it, another one soon, it's actually been started! Thanks for the reviews, all of them, more would be appreciated! Sarry xx_**


	15. Buzz Off!

**_Disclaimer: No CSI people belong to me. The bug does... not stealing him..._**

**_This is JAG Lady's request, thanks to her for all her support and continued reading! (The request included the 'ship, people!)_**

BUZZ OFF! 

Ryan pulls up and turns to Natalia, he kisses her on the cheek, "see ya in there." He smiles at her. She gets out of the car and he watches her walk up the steps to the front door. She looks cute in her white pants and lemon blouse, he watches her hips swing as she walks. A car horn pulls him out of his daydream, and he pulls away again to find a parking spot.

The lab is hot, even with the air con on full Ryan feels uncomfortable. He's only dealing with paperwork so decides to crack the window open, that was his first mistake of the day! After about five minutes a confused bug takes the wrong turn and ends up in the room with Ryan. But it can't just be a flying bug, no, it has to be a buzzing bug. A BIG buzzing bug. At first he doesn't notice it. It buzzes around the room trying to find it's way back out. Then it whizzes in front of his face. Now it has his attention Ryan cannot concentrate no matter how hard he tries. He watches the bug, that's distracting enough, but the noise, that is something else! The constant drone starts to annoy him.

"Get out!" He says aloud, like the bug would understand him, he opens the window wider and tries to swat the bug in that direction. A tech stops outside the room Ryan is in and watches him with amusement for a while through the glass wall. The bug buzzes louder, it didn't want to be in the room with this maniac any more than the maniac wanted him in it, but he couldn't get out!! Ryan finally gives up, he sighs, "I guess I'll just take my paperwork somewhere else." He says to himself.

He gathers up his files, pops them under his arm and opens the door, as it closes the bug sneaks through, right behind him. Ryan wanders off to find Natalia, she'll cheer him up.

"Hey Natalia!" Ryan's smile broadens as she turns and smiles at him.

"Ryan, and what do I owe this pleasure?" She asks him.

"I need a reason to visit my girl?" He asks, grabbing her around the waist.

She gently pushes him away, "not in here," she says, looking around, "you know all the problems Calleigh and Eric have with Stetler."

Ryan nods, "hmmm, Stetler! So what are you doing?"

"Working! Now why are you really here?"

"There was a bug, a huge buzzing bug. It was flying around my head, buzzing away, and it wouldn't go back out of the window. So I decided to leave. Find somewhere else to finish up" he tells her.

Natalia smiles, one of those, 'oh right!' smiles.

"It's true!"

There's a buzz.

Ryan looks around, "you have got to be kidding me!" He exclaims loudly, as his eyes find the flying insect.

"Awwww Ryan, it's harmless, go find somewhere to do your paperwork!" Natalia tells her boyfriend.

Ryan shakes his head, "no way."

He sets off in pursuit of the irritating critter.

Wielding his files he chases the winged creature up the hall, he swings and swats at it with every opportunity, passing people jump out of his way so not to get walloped by the paperwork waving maniac. "I will get you!" He yells.

"I do sometimes worry about that guy!" Eric says to Calleigh as Ryan launches himself across the hall outside the that room they are in. Calleigh laughs.

The bug zig zags, seeming like it's trying to avoid the makeshift swatter in the human's hands. All he wants to do is get back out into the sunshine. Finally the critter flies through a doorway, Ryan pelts in after it and slams the door behind him, paying no mind as to who was already occupying the room. "Now I've got you!" He sneers.

The person sat behind the desk doesn't look amused, but keeps his mouth shut as Wolfe flings himself acrobatically around the room. He slams the files against the window, the door, and the windows that make the room visible to the rest of the lab. Almost everyone is now gathered in a group, watching the chase in the room unfold.

The bug finally tires and lands on top of a pile of folders, which are sat on a desk in the middle of the room. Ryan still consumed entirely by the bug creeps slowly towards the table. He raises the files high above his head and slams them down on top of the insect. The bug pretty much explodes, Ryan jumps back as something splatted onto his shirt. "Ewwwwww!" he exclaims, looking down at his shirt.

"Yes, you could say that." Comes an angry voice.

Ryan looks up, right at Stetler's face, which has a spattering of wings, legs and bug juice all over it. Ryan gulps. "That's kinda gross." He wrinkles his nose.

"You think?" Comes Stetler's stern reply, "and you've ruined the files of the most high profile case I'm working on at the moment!"

"I have?" Ryan replies, looking and for the first time actually SEEING where he is and what he's done.

Stetler gets to his feet, Ryan shrinks back at the look on his face as he walks around the desk and towards him, "I'm sorry, it was just really annoying me and..."

"Wolfe, your excuse isn't acceptable..."

"Rick." Comes a voice from the doorway.

Stetler stops, he looks at the imposing figure stood just inside the door, then he looks back at Ryan, "oh, just, just, Buzz off!" He waves his hand at Ryan.

Ryan lets out a sigh of relief. As he passes Horatio he says, "Thanks H!"

"No problem Mr. Wolfe, no problem at all."

**To JAG Lady, I hope you liked it. To everyone else, you too!! Reviews welcome! Thanks for previous reviews, I write these for you guys, so they'll keep coming as long as you want them! Sarry xx**


	16. I need a hero!

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any CSI characters, any oc's are mine, and the little woofer that makes a brief cameo appearance._**

**_This is dedicated to Luffy, who wanted a serious one shot where Ryan is a hero, she didn't care what he done, just that he was a hero... so here we are!_**

**I need a hero.**

**Ryan is walking along the edge of the beach, not quite on the sand as he doesn't want to get any in his sneakers, but on the sidewalk at the top. A day whole day off was a rarity but that didn't really bother him it was the nature of his job. The sun is shining and the beach is packed full of revellers, some just soaking up the rays others playing games and splashing around in the sea. He sighs, raising his face up towards the warmth of the sun. His gun lay heavy against his side just above his jeans, but he still wasn't willing to remove it, even today. He also always carried his badge, as he never knew when he might need it. He noticed a few people avoiding him, he knew it is because of the weapon and proudly displayed badge, but that didn't bother him either.**

**...**

**A car backfires and Ryan jumps, he looks around startled as the car roars off, he sighs, noises that sound like gunshots were going to make him jump forever. It's just then that he notices a face looking out of the rear window of the car, the scared face of a youngster mouthing 'help me'. Ryan grabs his cell and calls in the car's license plate number and it's travelling direction, then sets off on foot in pursuit of the car, which has stopped at a red light. Not sure how to continue the chase, he realises he's heading in the direction of where his car is parked. He rushes to his car and starts the engine, does a full one eighty causing traffic to screech to a halt, he sighs with relief as nothing hits his beloved sports car, then continues in his pursuit of the other vehicle. He spots it turn right, and he tries to manoeuvre his way around the other cars on the busy road, tooting his horn as a warning. No one gets out of his way, all he receives is horn blasts in response to his driving. **

**...**

**As he finally turns onto the road where he last saw the car heading, he just spies the rear end of it turning into a small side street. He speeds up the street to catch up, but the car has vanished. He parks up and gets out, he decides to search on foot. Trying to act casual he wanders up and down the sidewalk glancing down alleys and in driveways, surely the car didn't have long enough to get into a garage. He notices the curtains of one of the houses twitch ever so slightly before the shadow behind it got sharply pulled away. Ryan decides this must be the house, and approaches with caution. The property's garage has windows up high, so he grabs a garbage bin and climbs onto it, steadying himself against the wall. Looking through the window he can see the car he'd been chasing, obviously it did have the time to get into a garage! Someone enters the garage, making him jump, the unsteady bin he was standing on sways, he nearly keeps his balance, but eventually falls off with a clatter. He hears the side door open, looking for somewhere to hide he panics a little, he could endanger the scared youngster if he didn't get out of sight. He sees a car parked nearby and rolls underneath and watches the scene unfold.**

**...**

**A burly guy of around six foot eight steps out of the door, he takes a look at the garbage bin on it's side, and then glances around. A petite woman follows behind him. She starts to speak, Ryan strains to hear what she has to say.**

"**...was it?"**

"**I dunno," the guy replies gruffly.**

"**You think someone knows we have her?" The petite woman asks of the guy.**

"**Oh seriously May, how would they?" The guy is very condescending towards the woman.**

**May looks a little upset, and slightly afraid. "Well, this is the one I want, so we can't mess it up Mike, are you sure there's no one here?"**

**Just as Mike heads towards the car Ryan is holding his breath underneath, a cat darts by him from the rear of the house.**

"**Oh it's that damn cat from across the street! I should've known!"**

**Ryan sighs as Mike and May turn and head back into the house.**

**...**

**He has two choices, he calls for back up and waits, hoping that what it is May 'wants' the girl for won't cause her harm, or he tries to rescue her himself. The kid only looked about twelve, and the expression on her face had been pure terror, he couldn't hang back, his conscience wouldn't allow it. He waits until he's sure they've given up looking and creeps back up towards the house. He heads around the back to the rear garden, the light is on in the back room, and he keeps low as to not be seen. There's a door to his left that is ajar. Ryan slowly approaches it and puts his ear close.**

"**You sure this is the one?" Comes the gruff voice of Mike.**

"**Definitely, at the hospital I saw her paperwork, she's a match for sure."**

**'A match? A match to what?' Ryan thinks to himself.**

"**Well go get Christine and lets get this started."**

**He sees the May turn and leave the room, only to return five minutes later with a small child in her arms.**

"**It's okay Chrissy, Daddy's going to save you" she's telling the child, then she turns to Mike, "you sure you know what you are doing Mike?"**

**He looks at her, "I told you didn't I?! I saw it on television it'll be easy." **

**...**

**The girl tied to the chair looks sleepy, once she is almost limp Mike unties her and moves her to a table. He turns to Christine and smiles, "this young lady's going to help you my baby, she's going to give you one of her kidneys."**

**Ryan tries to suppress the gasp, but it escapes his lips before he can stop it. Mike jerks towards the door.**

"**May, check the door...I heard something!"**

**She goes to the door, Ryan squeezes himself against the wall behind the door, hoping she wouldn't be smart enough to actually look behind the open door. **

"**There's nothing there Mike, we need to do this before the girl wakes up. It won't be long before her family report her missing." She tells him, going back into the room.**

**Ryan knows he has to act fast, if they cut either child they could go into shock. He moves away from the building and calls for back-up and an ambulance, he knows for sure he needs it now. But he also knows they won't make it on time, so he has to do something.**

**...**

**While he's busy calling for help, he doesn't notice May creeping up on him carrying a baseball bat, he turns around just as she brings it down towards him. He manages to dodge, but not enough and the bat catches him on the shoulder, pretty much disabling him. He falls to the ground, unable to move. May sneers and goes back into the house. **

**...**

**A whimper brings him to his senses, a small dog is licking his face. He sits up, his shoulder screaming at him, the pain was almost unbearable. He doesn't know how long he's been out and in all that time anything could have happened to the girl he's been trying to save. Waiting to call for back-up may've signed her death warrant. Ryan drags himself to his feet, luckily he is left handed and May had smashed the bat into his right shoulder. He pulls his gun out and heads for the house. There's bedlam inside, noise, screams, cries... Ryan slams through the door, gritting his teeth in pain. The girl he's been trying to save is still asleep, but there is blood pouring from a gash on her lower back. The other child is wailing on the floor, with no apparent injury and Mike and May are yelling at each other.**

**Ryan yells, "STOP RIGHT NOW!"**

**They stop and turn towards him, the child continues screaming but Ryan pays no mind to her. They both look at the raised weapon and hold their hands in the air. Back-up still hasn't arrived, Ryan has no cuffs on him, and the child on the table is slowly bleeding to death. He needs to deal with this and fast.**

**...**

**While he is deciding on a course of action, Mike makes a lunge for him, with no other choice Ryan takes the shot. He hits Mike in the shoulder, and he falls to the floor. May looks shocked and rushes to his side. Christine stops wailing and looks in surprise at the man with the gun. Ryan sensing that neither of them will be a threat any more, scoops up Christine and sits her on the edge of the table. He searches the cupboards and finds some clean tea cloths and starts putting pressure on the youngster's wound. The whole time telling Christine that everything will be alright.**

**Where is the back-up!?**

**...**

**"Is she gonna die?" Christine asks Ryan.**

**Ryan looks shocked, "I hope not!"**

"**Me too. It's my fault right?" She asks.**

**He looks at her, she's only about six years old, she didn't need this on her conscience for the rest of her life.**

"**No honey, it's not your fault, just sit there for me, okay."**

**Christine nods and watches as Ryan adds another tea cloth to the one that was now soaked through with blood. He keeps leaning down to ensure that she was still breathing. His own shoulder begging for some relief. He adds yet another tea cloth and mutters under his breath, "come on, come on!"**

**...**

**He hears the front door being kicked in. Christine grabs hold of his arm, he winces in pain, but doesn't make her let go. **

"**WOLFE!" Comes a yell.**

"**Through here!" He replies, gritting his teeth.**

**Tripp, Horatio and Delko pour into the room, Tripp and Delko take charge of the two suspects on the floor, Mike's shoulder wound is superficial, but they would get it checked out at the hospital. Horatio hurries to Ryan's side.**

"**Are you a doctor? I think she needs a doctor." Christine asks Horatio.**

**He smiles, "no sweetheart. I'm not a doctor, but there's one on the way."**

**Just as he finishes his sentence two paramedics enter the room. They pull out their kits and start to stabilize the child on the table. Once stable they put her on a stretcher, and make to leave the room. **

"**Can you take him too?" Horatio asks, gesturing towards Ryan, "I think his shoulder needs looking at."**

"**I wanna go too if he's going." Christine whines.**

**Horatio looks at Ryan who attempts to shrug, which makes him wince in pain once more.**

**The ambulance guys agree, to both Ryan and Christine going with them to the hospital.**

**...**

**"Mr. Wolfe?" Horatio enters the room where Ryan is sat on the bed, and Christine is curled up asleep on a big chair.**

"**I'm okay, just badly bruised. What are they going to do with her?" He asks, nodding towards the sleeping child.**

"**They're finding a host family. Even though what they done was wrong, it seems her parents were desperate. Chrissy needs a kidney transplant. Her mother works here as a cleaner, she's been checking people's charts for matching blood types."**

**Ryan nods sadly, "how badly does she need the kidney H?"**

"**Her life depends on it."**

**Ryan tears up a little, poor kid.**

"**There's someone who wants to talk to you. Room 108."**

**Ryan looks across at Christine.**

"**I'll stay with her, you go." Horatio tells him.**

**...**

**Ryan knocks then enters room 108. In the bed the young girl who's face he'd first seen begging for help is sat up. She smiles at him as he enters.**

"**Ryan Wolfe?" She asks him.**

"**That's me." He smiles at her.**

"**Hi, I'm Rachel, thank you for saving me."**

"**Well Rachel you are very welcome."**

**She smiles back, "all I kept thinking was, I need a hero, and then there was you..."**

**...**

**_A serious one is fun now and then. I hope you enjoyed. Reviews welcome :o) Sarry xx_**


	17. A Day At The Beach

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the CSI characters at all!!_**

**_This is for JTogo fan, it's a mushy 'ship one as requested!_**

A day at the beach

"So, are you ready yet?" Ryan calls from the living room.

"Nearly!" Comes the reply from the bedroom.

He'd heard that before! He settles back onto the couch with a sigh, picks up the remote and turns the television over.

Calleigh appears in the doorway, "like this?" She asks, giving a twirl.

Ryan smiles, "I like anything." But he totally drinks in the sight of his girlfriend stood in her sunny yellow bikini and orange sarong.

"Oh Ryan, I really want to know, do you like it?"

"Yes, I love it!" He says, meaning every word.

Calleigh throws some board shorts at him, "your turn, I'm not sitting on the beach with you if you're going to be wearing jeans."

He catches the shorts and looks at them, wrinkling is nose slightly.

"Just put them on" Calleigh demands, with a cheeky smile.

Ryan sighs, pulls off his jeans and puts the shorts on in their place. Calleigh whistles at him, and he takes a bow. "Can we go now?" He asks desperately.

...

They head out, with Ryan driving his beloved car, windows right down, and the music pumping high.

They arrive at the beach, luckily it's not too crowded, and anyway Ryan knows of a place that is particularly secluded. He grabs some stuff out of the trunk of the car and with his left hand takes hold of Calleigh's right. She smiles at him, and sighs. He walks off towards a row of large rocks.

"Ryan, there's too much shade here, and it's nowhere near the water!!" Calleigh exclaims with a small frown.

He smiles, "trust me" is all he says in reply.

Wandering along the row of rocks, he finds what he's looking for, a small gap, "through here," he pulls Calleigh closer, she takes an unsure look, "it's fine, I promise." He tells her. Together they squeeze through. The other side there's a small cove, a haven of smooth white sand, clear blue sea lapping against the bottom end, and a barrier of cliff at the back.

"See" Ryan smiles, "nice right?"

Calleigh can't stop smiling, "it's perfect Ryan!" She says with glee, and plants a lingering kiss on his lips. Which draws a wide smile from Ryan also.

He lays out the blanket he brought with him and places the picnic basket on it. He sits down and watches as Calleigh removes the sarong and heads to the water in her bikini.

She stops and looks back, "you not coming in?"

"Not yet, watching the view!"

Calleigh blushes slightly, shrugs, "suit yourself!" Then dives in.

...

While she is swimming, Ryan unpacks the picnic, he'd planned carefully what he'd wanted to bring, smiling to himself as he unloads amongst other things, strawberries, chocolate, and champagne.

Calleigh appears, dripping, "special occasion?" She asks, eyeing the spread.

"It's always a special occasion when I get to spend some proper time with you." He tells her with a smile.

She sits down next to him and grabs a strawberry, "Mmmm, yummy!" She says.

Ryan laughs, and lays back down.

"You're not going to catch any sun like that?" Calleigh says to him.

"Like what?" Ryan asks, propping himself up on his elbow.

Calleigh shakes her head at him, "with your shirt on doofus!"

"Oh," Ryan thinks, she's right of course..."yeah, you're right."

He pulls his t-shirt off over his head.

"Now you look dressed for the beach."

He chuckles in response, then shudders as Calleigh flicks her hair around and he gets sprinkled with freezing cold water. "Oh sorry, did I get you?" She asks, chuckling, knowing full well she did.

Ryan looks at her in mock anger, "I think you know you did missy!"

Calleigh squeals and starts to run, Ryan makes a grab for her ankle but she wriggles free laughing loudly. "Mr. Wolfe, you need to be faster than that!!"

"Oh really." Ryan replies, with a cheeky grin. He gets to his feet, causing her to squeal louder and actually start running across the sand. He sets off after her, she had a head start, but he knew he'd catch her, heck, she wanted to be caught!

Calleigh heads into the water, knowing Ryan wouldn't want to follow her in. She was right, he didn't really WANT to follow her in, but did anyway. He catches up with her and they fall into the shallow water, both laughing. Then they both stop, and look each other in the eye.

"This is nice." Calleigh breaks the long silence.

"Yeah" Ryan replies, still staring into her eyes.

Calleigh squirms a little.

"What?" Ryan asks her with a small smile.

"You're staring." She replies, looking a little embarrassed.

"I know," he tells her, "I can't help it, I'm just thinking how lucky I am."

Then he leans in and kisses her.

The water laps around them, the world could stop, and they wouldn't even notice.

**_I'm not so good at the mushy relationship stuff, but I gave it a go, it sounded quite sweet to me... have more requests waiting, lots to do... but more welcome, will just be put in line. Thanks for all reviews, and support. More reviews welcome. (Plus I know some of you hate CaRWash, but give me a break, it was a request and it's what I do!!) Sarry xx_**


	18. Soccer Showdown

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any csi related characters. The other people aren't mine either, cos they are real!_**

**_Dedicated to Niki, my PIC. She says...Ryan and Soccer...I decide it's time for the return of 'The Morning After' crew! _**

**_Enjoy!_**

**Soccer Showdown.**

**The convention has been a drag, sitting inside during a Miami summer would be harsh if it wasn't for the excellent air conditioning. Right now however Ryan and Delko are stood in a purpose made, outdoor sports field. It's marked out for lots of team games, including soccer. There's high walls, the bottom quarter made of a hard resistant material, and the rest of metal chain link fencing.**

"**So, you think many people will come?" Ryan asks, tapping the ball gently against the wall, so it returned directly to his feet.**

"**I hope so, I don't fancy playing one on one with you for a few hours" Delko replies, grinning cheekily.**

**Ryan glares at him, "well the posters I put up said three o'clock, we can't have a tournament without players, I thought it might be fun."**

"**It's a quarter to three Ryan, people will be here."**

**Ryan continues kicking the ball, every now and then glancing up nervously to see if anyone had arrived.**

**...**

**"Hey Wolfie!" Comes a familiar voice.**

**Ryan groans and says to Delko, "I said I wanted players, but seriously!" He turns around, with a forced grin, "Hi Greg."**

"**When I saw it was you organizing this I was like, Nick, we have to play! So I brought Nick along too." **

**Nick waves, Ryan returns the gesture.**

"**I tried to get some more people, but Hodges and Henry said no. I was disappointed in them. I told them if they were going to come to a CSI convention they should at least join in with the CSI stuff..."**

**Nick, Ryan and Delko all look at each other with a 'what the heck?' look.**

"**Well, there's four of us, not even enough for one game, it's almost three." Ryan sighs dejectedly.**

"**Hey, is this where the soccer tournament is being held?" Comes a strong New York accent from the gateway.**

**It was all Ryan could do to not cheer. "Yeah, come on in, we're hoping for more people."**

**The guy introduces himself, "Danny Messer, New York. And this is Don Flack," he says, pointing to his companion, "he doesn't want to play."**

"**Seriously, I get dragged to a CSI convention," **

**Danny rolls his eyes.**

"**Then get made to play soccer."**

"**Well, would you rather be playing soccer out here in the sun, or sat inside with Mac?" Danny asks him.**

**Before he can answer there's a voice, "what's wrong with being sat with me?"**

**Danny makes the 'uh oh' face at the others, then turns smiling, "nothing Mac, absolutely nothing!"**

**Mac has Adam in tow, and introduces the both of them to the group.**

**...**

**"It doesn't look as though anyone else is coming," Ryan says, "there's not even enough of us to play one game, once someone is in goal, that's three a side!" He's disappointed.**

**Just then a group of girls walk past, one of them bouncing a soccer ball.**

"**Why don't we ask them to play?" Greg suggests, "they must be going to play soccer, they have a ball."**

**Ryan looks up, his jaw drops as he recognises the girls. "No way, Greg, shhhh, don't say anyth..."**

**Before he can even finish the sentence there's a yell, "RYAN, oh look it's Ryan!!" They all turn as one to take a look at where Lilly is pointing.**

**Ryan tries to smile and gives up a small wave.**

"**Well if you know them already, what's the problem?" Nick asks, smiling.**

"**They are all complete nightmares!!" He answers through gritted teeth.**

"**If they play we can play eight a side..." Flack offers, "I can go in goal."**

**Ryan sighs, "I suppose if they want to play."**

"**YAY!" Greg yells, "Hey come over!"**

**The girls wander over, "Wussup?" Niki asks him.**

"**Wanna play some soccer with us?" Greg tries to act all cool.**

**Niki looks back, "some of us don't really play," she smiles, "but we'll take you on!"**

"**Wooooah there little lady, I meant we could pick teams, you know, mix and match."**

"**Why? Scared you'll lose?" Adri throws in.**

**Ryan shrinks back, "you guys don't know what you've gotten us into!"**

**...**

**They join the guys in the pitch space and pull the bar across to stop the door from swinging open.**

"**So boys, you wanna play a little soccer." Kat says, smiling at them. Ryan groans.**

**The girls huddle, "Katie, you can go in goal, you're game's football right, well you must be pretty good with your hands. Caitie, we all know about you and sports, so, the ball comes near you, just kick it! Kat, Sierra, might be a good idea if you guys stay back in defence. Sarry, you and Lilly take the midfield, me and Adri will be up front! But we don't really have to stay structured!" Niki tells them, all excited. They laugh.**

"**So basically, we'll start out in positions, then it's a free for all! Excellent!" Sarry says, "now lets kick some butt!"**

"**Some pretty cute butt!" Sierra adds, to which the girls all nod.**

**The guys get into a huddle, "This'll be a walk in the park guys, Flack in goal, the rest of do our stuff!" Danny says confidently. Ryan wasn't so sure.**

**...**

**The girls take the kick off, they're no threat, so the guys are happy for them to start. Adri passes to Niki, who dribbles towards Delko, he tries to block her, but she shimmies around him. Looks up and passes across to Sarry, who takes the ball to the corner, crosses it in for Adri to header, just over the crossbar. The guys look shocked. Maybe they would have to try! Flack rolls the ball out to Greg, who tries to show off a little, the girls hang back a bit, no need to rush in. He passes to Nick, who then passes to Ryan. He tries to take it for a little run up the edge of the pitch, but comes face to face with a smiling Niki, "go for it!" She says to him.**

**Ryan gulps, he can hear a voice calling for him to pass, but he didn't want to look like he couldn't take on a girl. So he tries to trick his way around Niki, only to end up on his butt, and the ball going back towards the opposing goal. Danny attempts a tackle, only to be left standing, Niki passes to Lilly who takes a shot at goal. It goes between Flack's legs and into the back of the net... goal one! The girls jump up and down squealing, high fiving each other and the such.**

"**Okay, now we start our real game!" Mac says seriously.**

"**Yeah sure!" Replies Kat and slaps his butt. He looks at her shocked and reddens, then runs off after the ball.**

**...**

**The game back and forths a bit, Katie in goal gets to make a few saves, but generally spends her time chatting with Sierra and Kat, who aren't too interested, except for watching the guys running around. Caitie tries hard, and everytime the ball comes near her, she kicks it away, which then starts the girls in fits of giggles.**

**The guys are getting frustrated, "not a good way to get," Sarry says, poking Nick in the side, "will ruin your game!"**

"**What's not a good way to get?" He asks, a little confused.**

"**Frustrated!" The ball comes to Sarry's feet, she juggles it between her two feet, then flicks it up behind her head, controls it on her foot then lobs it over Nick's head for Niki to pass into the net. "Two nothing." She says to Nick, and runs off.**

**The game continues for another fifteen minutes and then Adam calls for a half time break.**

"**You guys just need time to regroup, we're kicking your butts!!" Niki yells at them.**

**...**

**The girls spend fifteen minutes sat on the floor chilling out and taking some water. They check everyone's okay with where they're playing. No one's fussed, they're having way too much fun. The guys however, are scheming. **

"**You guys ready yet?" Lilly asks, she can't sit still for too long!**

**Everyone gets to their feet. The guys kick off, Delko passes to Ryan who heads for the goal. Kat takes a kick at the ball and misses. Ryan decides this means he's brilliant and starts to show off, just as Sierra kicks the ball away. He ends up sprawled on the floor.**

"**Nice!" Sierra says to Kat, as they high five. The girls have control once more, they pass the ball fluidly. Just as Lilly passes the ball to Sarry, Nick pushes her over and sits on her.**

"**HA!" He laughs, "now try and get the ball!"**

"**You're heavy!! Get off!!" Sarry tries to roll over.**

"**Nope! Now you are out of the game."**

"**So this is what you guys were scheming, take us out one at a time?"**

"**Something like that." Nick replies proudly.**

**Sarry sighs, "well, what can I say, it takes you out of the game too, you plank!"**

**Just as Nick thinks about this, Adri kicks the ball and it smacks him in the head knocking him off Sarry. She jumps up, gets the ball and passes it forwards. It lands at Caitie's feet. She looks at it.**

"**SHOOT"**

"**KICK IT"**

"**TAKE A SHOT!"**

"**CAITIE, NOW!!"**

**She looks at the ball, looks up, sees Ryan, Delko and Adam all heading for her and panics. She closes her eyes and kicks the ball as hard as she can. Flack dives for it. It hits the post and bounces out, hits the back of his head and rolls into the net.**

**The girls all do a victory dance. Sarry reaches out a hand and hauls Nick up, she shakes her head and tuts, "Cheaters never prosper." She scolds him, and runs off.**

**...**

**"Threeeeeee nillllllll, threeeee niiiilllllll" Niki sings at Ryan as she runs past him. Ryan throws a look at Greg, this was his fault. Lilly has the ball, and Ryan decides that enough is enough and goes in for a tackle. He mis-times it and him and Lilly end up in a pile on the floor.**

"**FOUL! That is so a foul, no attempt was made for the ball!!" Lilly yells.**

**Kat runs forwards, grabs Lilly's hand and pulls her up, she glares at Ryan, "be careful! Free kick!"**

"**Who died and made you boss" Ryan mutters under his breath.**

**Kat turns, "excuse me?"**

**Everyone turns to watch.**

**Mac intervenes, "let's get on with the game, free kick."**

"**Ohhhhh, I thought we were gonna get to see Kat kick Ryan's butt!" Adri whines to Katie.**

**...**

**The game continues, Delko decides he's bored and makes his way up to the girl's goal, he starts chatting to Katie, much to Ryan's disgust.**

**The guys finally get a break, Adam runs the ball up the wing, he passes across to Mac, who then passes to Danny. Sierra yells out instructions to the girls, but the guys look like the may actually score. Danny passes to Ryan, who passes to Greg, who takes a shot. Katie saves it, smiles at Delko, then rolls the ball out to Kat. Kat passes to Niki who goes on a run. She takes it round Nick who is just following up, then around Greg, the guy is trying his hardest to get back and defend. Then she comes face to face with Ryan, she gives him an evil grin. He's trying to concentrate on the ball as she plays around with it. There was no way he was going to get the tackle in. Niki drops her shoulder, fakes him out and takes the ball round him. She scores past Flack with ease. Once again the girls celebrate.**

"**I think that's four" Niki says as she passes Ryan.**

**The guys keep soldiering on, but are being shown up by the girls. Ryan goes in to tackle Sierra this time, and once again they collapse in a tangle of legs.**

"**Can you even play soccer?" Kat yells.**

"**Nope!" Niki says at Ryan as she passes him by.**

**Greg runs over to Ryan, "I like her, she's funny!"**

**Ryan gives a sarcastic smile.**

**...**

**An alarm sounds. Everybody stops. **

"**That's mine!" Adri yells, and runs over to her bag. She opens it up and checks her cell. "We gotta go girlies."**

"**Go? The game's not over!" Greg whines.**

"**Oh, I think it is!" Niki throws back at him, "and anyway, we've got an appointment."**

"**What kinda appointment?" Danny asks, joining the conversation.**

"**Nosey aren't we?" Lilly says sarcastically, grabbing her bag.**

"**Yeah actually." Flack adds.**

"**I think you guys just think we're going to get back into the game so you're leaving while you can." Delko throws in.**

**There's laughter from the girls.**

**Mac frowns, "I'm fine with the game being over." He sounds a little worn out.**

"**Yeah, me too."**

"**You would be Ryan!" Sierra says to him.**

**Kat picks up her bag and hands Sarry hers.**

"**You guys are really going now?" Nick asks.**

"**Dur, yeah!" Katie answers him.**

**Caitie giggles, she still hasn't gotten over scoring a goal.**

**Adam joins them, "well, what are you doing after your appointment?"**

"**Don't know, why?" Kat asks suspiciously.**

"**Because the losers should buy the winners dinner!"**

**Ryan starts to protest, but is grabbed by Nick and Greg and dragged into the background.**

**Kat looks at the others, "winners huddle?"**

**They huddle, whisper, giggle and then break. The guys are all stood looking at them.**

"**Okay, if you're paying, we'll see ya at seven at Fury's, alright?" Sarry tells the waiting group. Then the girls bundle out of the court.**

**_Hokay, I hope you liked it. Return of the funnies! It's probably funnier for the people in it, but I also hope everyone else enjoyed it. More requests to come. Please review. Thanks for your support everyone!_**

**_Sarry xx_**


	19. Mothers!

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any csi characters._**

**_This is dedicated to_** **_Delkolover138, the request being: Ryan in the middle of something and his Mom calls.  
_****_It's REALLY short, but I kinda think you'll understand why. It wouldn't work if it was longer!_**

**Mothers!**

**He was getting sweaty, the more effort he put in the better he felt, yet tired. He wasn't going to stop until he was finished. He kept pumping up and down, his breath starting to get ragged. His brain was going into overload and the sweat was now pouring off him. He'd done this loads of times before, but it had never felt so good. He was obviously getting better at it as he got older. He laughs to himself through the exertion. **

"**Better with age! That's what they say."**

**His legs start to feel like jelly, and he knows he's nearly done. Then the phone rings...**

**...**

**"No, no, no, not now!" He whines to himself. He stops, sighs, takes a deep breath and heads for the phone.**

"**Hello" he answers breathlessly.**

"**Ryan?" Comes a familiar voice.**

"**Mom?" He asks surprised.**

"**What is the matter with you, you sound half dead?"**

**Ryan rolls his eyes, it's not like she can see him. "I was in the middle of something. Are you okay?"**

"**Of course, can't a Mom call her baby just so she can hear his voice?"**

**Ryan is exasperated now, she's interrupted his best ever session, just to say hi! "Mom," he starts, whining, "I'm busy."**

"**Well then, I thought with it being your day off... are you sure you're okay, you still sound, well, worn out."**

"**Mom, I'm fine, look I have to go."**

**They say their goodbyes, Ryan feels a little guilty, she had only rang to see if he was doing okay. But he had been in the middle of something.**

**...**

**He places the phone on the counter and heads back into the living room. The momentum has gone and he can't get back into the rhythm.**

"**Damn!" He cusses. He reaches forwards and shuts off the treadmill. "And I'd almost hit my record!!"**

**_Hope you liked it, and it worked... like, did I make you think it was something else?!  
_****_Reviews please!!  
Thanks for the requests, keep them coming. I do have around 4 more to do though...so don't expect express delivery!!  
Thanks for all wonderful reviews from everyone.  
Sarry xx_**


	20. What if? When Ryan met Speed

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any CSI characters._**

**_This is Kells Bells request, I'm not sure if she wanted funny or not, she didn't really get funny..._**

**_Hopefully you enjoy...oh the request was 'what if? with a hint of DuDe._**

**What if...Speedle never died: When Ryan met Speed.**

**"Whoever is_ that_?" Speedle asks, pointing at the the guy through the glass wall.**

"**Ahhhh, see six months out with a gunshot wound, you miss stuff!" Delko replies, "that's Ryan, Ryan Wolfe."**

"**So, if I'd died, he would've been my replacement?"**

"**What? No! We knew you weren't going to die. We needed another pair of hands. There's a new girl too, Natalia."**

"**Got a thing for Natalia?" Speedle teases.**

"**No way," Delko glances out through the glass and watches Calleigh walk past, "no way." He repeats quietly.**

"**Okay!" Speedle rolls his eyes, "wanna introduce me to the Wolfe guy?"**

"**You're not going to like him!"**

**o00o**

**Delko leads Speed up the hall and into another room, Wolfe is just buttoning up a lab coat, he turns as the door opens.**

"**Eric, hey!" He greets smiling. He's still desperately trying to be friends with the guy, who just seems to be distant with him.**

**Eric nods, then points at Speedle, "Speed, Ryan, Ryan, Speed."**

**Tim offers a hand. Ryan looks at it. Then gingerly takes it, shakes quickly then lets go. Speed can see he's dying to wipe his hand on something and he throws a look at Delko, who just smirks.**

"**So, how're you settling in?" Speed asks, trying to strike up a conversation.**

"**Most people are nice, it takes some getting used to, being new and everything. Some of the guys were wary, still stinging from your shooting I suppose." He glances at Delko. "But now you're back, hopefully we can all get along." Ryan was now rubbing his hand up and down the side of his lab coat. It hadn't gone unnoticed by Speed.**

"**Catch you later then dude!" Speedle smirks, he couldn't think of anything else to say, and besides, he had stuff to do.**

**o00o**

**"What is with him?" Speedle asks Delko as they walk back along the hall.**

**Eric laughs, "I told you that you wouldn't like him!"**

"**It's not that I don't like the guy..."**

"**He's got OCD, you two are like total opposites!"**

**Tim frowns at him, "what're you saying Delko?" He asks, his anger jovial.**

**They share a laugh, oblivious of the guy watching them from the doorway. As they arrive back in the room Delko had found Speed in that morning, Horatio joins them.**

"**Welcome back Speed." He says, straightforwardly. **

**Tim nods at him, "good to be back H."**

**Horatio starts to explain about the new team members, Speed tells him about meeting Ryan, but that he hasn't been introduced to Natalia yet.**

"**Time for that later, firstly, I want you to collect Ryan and head out to a scene."**

"**What? Ryan?" Delko yells.**

"**Yes, Ryan." Horatio responds calmly.**

**Speedle looks at Eric, "hey man, it's cool." Then heads out to collect the neat freak.**

**o00o**

**"Ryan?" Speedle sticks his head into the lab, "you there?"**

**Ryan looks up from what he's reading. "Hey, yeah. Did you need something?" He asks.**

"**Yeah, we're heading out. What you reading?"**

**Ryan straightens up, "just a motorcycle magazine. I like to look at them, not a rider."**

**Speedle smiles, maybe they will get along after all.**

"**Plus you get all dirty on a motorcycle, at least in a car you are enclosed."**

**The smile fades from Tim's face, or not!**

"**Yeah, well we need to go."**

**Ryan follows Speed, "so what've we got?"**

"**A scene."**

"**Yeah.." Ryan doesn't quite get the sarcasm dripping from Speedle's tone.**

"**A body, you know, we're CSI's so we get sent to scenes where there's bodies."**

"**I know." He quietens down. Obviously Speedle likes him even less than Delko does. He sighs. What does he have to do to be accepted?! He trails along beside him.**

**o00o**

**At the scene Speed gets started on photographing the body. Ryan carefully searches around it looking for trace.**

"**This guy looks a little familiar" Speed says, to himself really.**

**Ryan looks up, "Excuse me?" He hadn't heard what he said.**

"**Oh, this guy looks a little familiar, that's all" he replies, wrinkling his brow as he thinks about the dead body in front of him.**

**Just as he stands and moves away from the body, the front door bursts open. A guy runs through the door brandishing a gun. He doesn't look for long before homing in on Speedle, he yells, "this time I'll finish the job" and opens fire.**

**o00o**

**Ryan reacts fast, he jumps across the room and shoves speed out of the line of fire, before unholstering his own weapon and yelling warning to the guy to drop the gun. The gunman doesn't listen and raises his pistol towards Speedle again. Ryan has no choice, he takes his shot. The man falls to the floor injured, but not dead. His gun across the room, thrown from his hand upon impact of the bullet. Ryan crosses the room and helps Speed to his feet.**

"**You okay?"**

"**Yeah, I think so."**

"**What the heck is that all about?"**

**Speed opens his mouth to speak, but before he utters a word the man on the floor shouts, "When your boss killed my brother, I was praying you died from my shot!"**

**Speed looks at Ryan, "I knew I recognised the dead guy, Mario Degens. He was one of the guys who was at the jewellery store!"**

"**When you were shot? Wow!"**

"**When I heard Mario had been killed, I'd hoped they'd send you out. I knew you were returning to duty today." The shooter spat.**

**Ryan shook his head at him, luckily he glanced at him right then, as he reached into his sock and pulled out another, smaller weapon. Before Ryan could even raise his gun, a shot rang out and the shooter fell onto his back, dead.**

**Ryan turns to Speed, "Thanks man."**

"**A guy learns from his mistakes...Now lets call this in." He pats Ryan on the back. Ryan smiles, did this mean he was 'one of the guys'?**

**_I hope that was okay! Thanks for all reviews and continued support that you all give me!! Reviews very welcome!  
Sarryxx_**


	21. Ryan's Special Announcement!

**_Disclaimer: I own none of the CSI Charatcers._**

**_This request is from JAG Lady. I speak not one word of Spanish and used online translating. I hope it is good enough for all those Spanish speakers out there and I haven't offended with my lack of Knowledge. THe translations are at the bottom!_**

**_Enjoy!_**

Ryan's special announcement.

"So this is weird."

"It is?"

"Sure, I've never gone out on a case with a private investigator before."

Yelina smiles at him. "Well Ryan, as Horatio says it's okay, it's okay. Right?"

Ryan nods. The case was dragging and they were taking a break, walking along the top of the beach.

"Nice day." Yelina says, trying to keep the conversation going.

"Yeah it is." He replies to her.

Yelina notices he's a little distracted and turns to see what Ryan is looking at. She smiles, a group of pretty young women were heading their way. He was staring. Which was something that didn't go unnoticed by them either.

"Hola" A pretty brunette says, right at Ryan. Disregarding the fact that Yelina was even there.

"She said hello," Yelina translates, "she's speaking Spanish."

"I know, I know. I can hold my own." Ryan gripes at Yelina. She shrugs.

"Hola" He responds.

...

The rest of the girls had now caught up with the pretty brunette and want to know who she is talking with. There's only four of them, all speaking Spanish amongst themselves. Yelina is smiling, understanding every word... "He's cute..." "You think he's got a girlfriend..." "Red heads or blondes..." "what about Brunettes..."

Ryan looks bemused, Yelina doubts he has caught any of what they were saying. He said he understood, so she decides not to interfere.

"So, um...¿Arriba qué es usted señoras a?" Ryan manages to get out in understandable Spanish.

"Vamos a tomar el sol, y compras. ¡Miami es hermoso!"

Ryan nods. Yelina opens her mouth to translate, he looks at her slightly condescendingly, "I understood!"

"¿Qué hace usted aquí?" The Blonde one asks.

"Soy a. a. ...um... Embarazada."

The girls giggle. He looks to Yelina. Giggling girls is a good thing right. Confident that it is, he continues.

"¿Quizá podemos quedar luego con mis amigos, va a una barra?"

Yelina shakes her head, of course he knows how to ask them out correctly!

The girls giggle again, and start to babble at him, he struggles to keep up.

"¿Nosotros no podemos quedar con usted y con sus amigos, debe estar bebiendo usted si usted está embarazada? " The Brunette asks him.

Ryan smiles, "¡Está bien, él no tiene inconveniente en!"

The conversation was getting very confusing, and to a Spanish speaking onlooker very amusing.

"Um, Ryan..." Yelina starts.

He waves he hand at her... "I got this!"

The girls look at him, they share a small smile. "¡Somos complacidos muy y somos honorados para encontrarle!" One of them takes his hand and shakes it. They chatter amongst themselves again. Then just turn and walk away.

"¡Adiós! " Ryan yells after them. Then turns to Yelina with a confused look on his face. "They came over to me, I thought maybe they were interested." He pouts.

"Oh they were," she tells him, "and amazed to meet the world's first pregnant man!"

...

Translations: Hola ... Hello

¿Arriba qué es usted señoras a? ... What are you ladies up to?

Vamos a tomar el sol, y compras. ¡Miami es hermoso! ... We're going sunbathing, and shopping. Miami's beautiful!

¿Qué hace usted aquí? ... What are you doing here?

Soy a. a. ... I'm a...

Embarazada. ... Pregnant.

¿Quizá podemos quedar luego con mis amigos, va a una barra? ... Maybe we can meet up later with my friends, go to a bar?

¿Nosotros no podemos quedar con usted y con sus amigos, debe estar bebiendo usted si usted está embarazada? ... We can't meet up with you and your friends, should you be drinking if you are pregnant?

IEstá bien, él no tiene inconveniente en! ... It's okay, he won't mind!

¡Somos complacidos muy y somos honorados para encontrarle! ... We're very pleased and honoured to meet you!

¡Adiós! ... Bye!

**_Hey, that one was a tad complicated. I hope once you read the translations you understood the funny side! More requests coming soon.  
Reviews welcome.  
Thanks for all reviews so far, and thanks for the requests.  
Sarry xx_**


	22. Dolphin Friendly

**_Disclaimer: I don't own the CSI peeps, or the girlies (except myself) you guys know who you are!_**

**_This is dedicated to Niki and Luffy, and can I say thanks to Niki for her help!_**

**Dolphin friendly**

**Niki sighs, she loves her job sure, but when you're the only one doing the work while everyone parties it's a bit harsh. "Someone has to work or we can't play!" She says to her self.**

"**Really? Interesting!"**

**Niki turns round. Greg smiles at her.**

"**Oh, hi!" She says, flicking her wet hair out of her face, "what are you doing here?"**

"**I could ask you the same question, but your wetsuit kinda gives away the answer."**

**Niki nods, "someone has to work so we can stay on our vacation. This is like the highest paid job going, I'm qualified, and I enjoy it. Now if the others would get off their lazy butts and do something..."**

"**Anyway, yeah, me and the guys have booked a full session and swim. Looks like you've been allocated to be our instructor." Just as he finishes speaking 'the guys' appear from the dressing room. Greg stifles a laugh. "Nice Ryan..."**

"**Yeah, well yellow was the only one that they had in my size...and don't laugh, yours is pink!"**

"**Pink? Are you kidding?"**

"**Yes, go and chan... You have got to be kidding me?!" He stares at Niki, "no way. I'm going to ask for someone else!"**

"**Oh suck it up Ryan, I'm your instructor, get over it!" Niki tells him. She turns to the others, "so you guys kept hanging out, even after we kicked your butts and you paid for our dinner!"**

**The group consists of Greg, Ryan, Mac, Nick, Flack, Adam, Eric and Danny. They all wave in turn.**

"**Can you excuse me just one minute?" Niki asks, poking one finger in the air.**

**They nod.**

"**Sit on the edge with your feet in the water, but don't get in. The dolphins don't like it unless you've been introduced." She warns.**

**...**

**Niki hares off as fast as she can to her locker, she grabs her duffle bag and pulls out her cell. She presses last number re-dial and a lazy voice answers.**

"**Hello."**

"**You lazies at the beach?"**

"**Yuhuh, catchin' rays!"**

"**Well Sarry, get your butt off the sand and grab the others. Get yourselves down here. You'll never guess who's here!!"**

**The bored reply came, "who?"**

"**Guess?"**

"**No!"**

"**Guess guess guess."**

"**NO! Oh Kells got here, eventually. Her boss finally let her leave. I think the incessant badgering finally paid off."**

"**Cool, GUESS!"**

"**Okay, Santa Claus."**

"**Well that's just stupid," Niki huffs, "try really."**

"**Come on Nik Nak, tell me or I'm hanging up."**

"**Okay Okay! The soccer CSI dudes..."**

**Sarry sits up, "no way, what are the chances of that?"**

"**Exactly. Now get everyone together, get your butts here. Go to the rear entrance and tell them you're with me. They'll let you in! Gotta go, they're waiting! Laterz!"**

**Niki abruptly hangs up the phone.**

"**Okay... round up the troops!"**

**...**

**It doesn't take long for the others to be ready. For a start the victory dinner had been, well, interesting. The guys were cute, and the girls were kinda bored at the beach anyway. They arrive at the aquatic centre and take themselves round the back. Joel on the door didn't even need to be asked to let them in!**

"**Hey Joel! Fancy seeing you here!" Kat flirts. Joel smiles as they file past him.**

"**Say hi to Niki for me." He yells after them.**

**They slowly mooch down to Niki assigned Dolphin enclosure. There's a viewing platform, so they take the slope up there to take a look at what's going on. Niki is in the water with the dolphins, taking them to the guys to be introduced.**

**...**

**The girls start to wolf whistle as one and the noise is pretty loud. Ryan who was leaning forward to stroke a dolphin's nose under instruction from Niki fell in head first. She looks up at the platform, frowns at the laughing group, then grabs for Ryan's wetsuit and pushes him back towards the side. He climbs out spluttering. The other guys glance up and grin.**

"**You staying up there or coming down?" Eric asks, waving at Katie. She waves back. The girls make their way down the stairs and onto the sand. Ryan groans. Could the day get any worse? **

"**Well, I invited you guys here to watch, not disrupt" she moans, but the glint in her eye shows that she was only scolding because it was her job to do so. She'd found Ryan's misfortune every bit as amusing as everyone else had.**

**Kelly gets introduced to the guys. Niki then decides it's time to get on with the session. The girls lay out their towels and sit themselves down to watch. Viewing the elegance and grace of the dolphins never gets boring.**

**...**

**After his little splash Ryan decides he'll have his swim last. The CSI guys all take turns swimming alongside, hugging, and rolling around with the dolphin. All while under the watchful eye of Niki. The rest of the girls whoop and cheer as they all complete their swim. Most of the guys take a bow when they exit the water, a couple, namely Mac and Flack, look embarrassed by the loud yells and whistles.**

"**Maybe if Kat wasn't yelling about Mac's tush he wouldn't be so embarrassed" Kelly offers.**

"**Maybe..." Lilly replies, then jumps up off the sand to cheer for Danny, who was just exiting the water, shaking it from his hair.**

"**Okay, who's left?" Niki asks glancing around the group. Ryan is looking to the sky, watching the clouds pass over. Hoping to be overlooked. "Ryan, just you!" She says, smiling.**

**He sighs, "I suppose I did pay for the experience."**

**Niki helps him into the water. The girls stand up to watch. The yellow wet suit wasn't actually all that bad on him. The sight wasn't wasted on the girls spectating, and there was a group sigh. The other guys turn to look at the girls who try to look innocent as if the sigh had come from elsewhere.**

**...**

**"Ryan, listen to me," Niki starts, "I don't know how pleased Grace was with your earlier splash in, so I'll have Ralphy swimming with you. He's fine, but you really need to listen to what I say."**

**Ryan nods. There was no way he wasn't going to do as he was told. He takes it slowly and all is going well. Ralphy is behaving like a gentleman. He likes the attention more than most and he starts to play up to the girl's cheers. Flipping out of the water and jumping over a slightly alarmed Ryan. Niki tells him to stay still and tries to calm Ralphy down. Ryan treads water and shivers a little. While she's paying attention to Ralphy, Niki doesn't see Adri creep up to the barrier winch. She turns it and the barrier raises. Grace swims into the water.**

**...**

**Now Grace isn't an aggressive dolphin, but she does have a good memory. She knew that guy there had clipped her nose as he'd gotten into the water earlier. Even though highly intelligent, she can't separate between an accident and an act of aggression. She heads of to check him out. Ryan can all of a sudden feel something around his legs. He looks at Niki his eyes wide. She has her hand on Ralphy's nose, so it can't be him. He clears his throat. Niki thinks maybe he's just cold or got a tickle so pays him no mind. The guys on the side look at him confused. Grace was far enough down to not be visible on the surface. She nudges his feet. Ryan draws his legs up.**

"**Um, excuse me. Niki?"**

**Niki looks at him, "I'm trying to calm Ralphy, what's the matter?"**

"**There's like something by my feet."**

"**Don't be silly, nothing can get in here."**

**On the side Adri starts to giggle. The others look at her, curious. She whispers to them what she's done, and they crowd to the edge and sit next to the guys. They think the girls are just keeping them company. The girls however, are getting ready for the show.**

**...**

**Grace nudges against Ryan again. This time he really is starting to get scared. If nothing could get into the enclosure whatever could it be. Grace starts to surface, all he can see is a shadow. It wasn't helping.**

"**Niiiiiiiiiiiiikiiiiiiiiiiii! Ryan wails, just as Grace surfaces next to him and shoves him in the side. Niki turns to look at him as he flies across the water.**

"**Grace! No!" She shouts. She knows the dolphin won't hurt him. But she might like to play...**

**Grace ignores Niki, this new 'toy' was fun. The splashing and wailing meant nothing as she glides under the water then comes up under Ryan and flips him ungracefully into the air, arms and legs flailing all over the place. He screams all the way down and enters the water with a splash. Niki swims over to drag him, spluttering, back up. She tries to get him to the edge. But Grace hasn't finished. She swims in front of the pair and chatters at them. Niki uses a command to get her to swim off. Grace, much to the amusement of those on dry land, shakes her head. Niki tries again. Still Grace isn't doing as she is told. The girls are almost crying with laughter.**

**...**

**Niki tries to swim around Grace, dragging Ryan behind her. Grace swims between them, breaking her grip on Ryan's wetsuit. She then swims behind Ryan and pushes his butt. He goes under water head first. Then Grace swims next to him, pushing him back to the surface. There's a cheer as Grace rolls him over. It's like some freaky role reversal of everyone else's swim. They say dolphins can sense fear. Grace must've felt something from Ryan because she starts pushing him back to the edge of the enclosure. With one mighty shove, she pushes him out of the water and he lands face first onto a big soft bit of sand. He sits up, shakes his head and tries to rub the sand off his face. Caitie runs over with her towel. She puts it around his shoulders. He smiles at her in thanks. She walks away laughing. Poor Ryan. Grace swims off, Ralphy joins her. They leap simultaneously through the air and it looks to the onlookers as if they high five with their fins!**

**_I know it's taken ages and I apologise. I think I still have two requests to deal with. I finished my triple crossover and started a new fic that I'm co-writing with GregRox over on CSI Miami scene. I need to pay some attention to these but I needed a breather. Hopefully this was okay, and you guys liked it. Thanks for all the reviews, alerts, regular readers etc. Thanks for the encouragement and for the praise. Please continue reviewing, I love reading them.  
Sarry xx_**


	23. Ride 'em Cowboy!

**_Disclaimer: I don't own any CSI people._**

**_This is for KT. I had to work out a way to get Bull Riding into Miami..._**

**_Enjoy!!_**

_**Ride 'em cowboy!**_

_**The day is almost over when Horatio approaches Ryan. He asks him something.**_

"_**Why do I always have to deal with visiting CSIs H? You know what happened with Greg..." Ryan says to his supervisor with a scowl.**_

"_**Mr. Wolfe, I'm not asking you to do anything you don't want to," Horatio starts, smiling, "it's someone you know anyway."**_

"_**Oh?"**_

"_**Yes, Nick Stokes, from Las Vegas."**_

_**Ryan smiles, "Hey, okay. Nick is cool. I can deal with that!"**_

_**Horatio leaves and returns swiftly with the visiting Texan. Ryan shakes his hand. To be honest anyone would be easy to 'look after' after Greg, but Nick was a top guy. Ryan had met him when he'd visited Greg in Vegas. That trip hadn't turned out so well. In fact Ryan hadn't been to the circus since.**_

**_..._**

_**Nick follows Ryan to the locker room. He introduces him to Eric who is loitering there.**_

"_**So, what are you going to do to entertain Nick tonight?" Delko asks.**_

_**Ryan shrugs, "I only knew twenty minutes ago he was even here." He turns to Nick, "any idea what you'd like to do?"**_

_**Nick smiles at him, "actually yeah. There's a visiting rodeo. I saw the posters on my way here. It's on tonight and tomorrow night. We could go there."**_

"_**A rodeo? Bull riding and such?" Ryan asks cautiously.**_

_**Delko smiles, "that sounds great."**_

"_**Watching right? You go to watch?" Ryan sounds a little scared.**_

_**Nick nods, "sure, you get to watch all the cowboys. There's horse shows. Lassoing, bull riding competitions. The advertisements look good."**_

"_**I'm in!" Delko exclaims, "sounds great!"**_

"_**You were invited?" Ryan asks. **_

_**Eric frowns at him. "Share the visitor Wolfe, I'm sure Nick doesn't mind!"**_

_**Ryan blushes, "yeah I know, I was just saying... Okay we'll go to the rodeo."**_

**_..._**

_**Nick manages to convince both of them to wear a cowboy hat. He tells them it'll make them fit in and make the event more enjoyable. Eric was all in, Ryan was more dubious, but placed the hat on his head anyway. They all wear jeans, and long sleeved shirts, Nick said they keep the arenas cool for the horses so it might get a little chilly. As they approach Ryan's eyes almost fall out of his head. Everyone was wearing cowboy hats, some are even wearing chaps and spurs. He smiles, for once he feels maybe he does fit in. They find some seats and sit down. The crowd finally swells and the show begins.**_

**_..._**

_**The cowboys wow everyone with whip tricks, horse shows, and of course, bull riding. Ryan really starts to enjoy himself. A trio of young ladies had sat themselves in front of the guys and Eric starts a conversation up with them.**_

"_**So you like cowboys?" He asks them.**_

"_**Sure," one of them replies, "don't often get to see real ones in Florida!"**_

_**Nick smiles, "I'm pretty close to a real one." He makes sure his accent sounds thick.**_

"_**Oh wow. The other two turn to join the conversation, "are you from Texas?" **_

_**Nick smiles.**_

"_**Can you ride a bull?" One of them asks her eyes wide.**_

_**Nick laughs, "to be honest, I've never tried, not all Texans are cowboys."**_

_**The girls look a little disappointed, but cheer up a little when they discover the guys are Crime Scene Investigators.**_

**_..._**

_**The Master of Ceremonies calls on the microphone for everyone's attention, "now for the open pen session!"**_

_**Nick looks at the others, "I'm having a go!"**_

"_**Are you mad?" Ryan asks him, his mouth wide.**_

_**Delko laughs, "close your mouth Wolfe, you're catching flies."**_

_**The girls squeal as Nick gets up and walks confidently to the front. He talks to one of the cowboys working the pen. He tells him he hasn't done it before. Ryan and Eric watch from above. Nick gets led off to an area that can't be seen from where they are sat. They look at each other. This should be good.**_

**_..._**

_**The MC announces Nick over the microphone, tells the crowd it's his first time and there's a raucous cheer. The gate flies open and Nick and his bull fly into the arena. He holds on for dear life. He manages five seconds. There's rapturous applause. That's an age for a first timer. Nick drags himself off the floor with a huge grin. He waves up to the guys and girls, who wave back. He climbs back up to the seats.**_

"_**That wasn't so bad. It hurt my butt a bit as I hit the floor. But that's all."**_

_**One of the girls, a pretty brunette climbs up and squeezes next to him on the bench. "That was sooooo cool!" She gushes. **_

_**Nick smiles and raises his eyebrows at the other two guys.**_

_**Eric stands up, "me next."**_

_**Ryan grabs his sleeve and pulls him back into his seat, "I don't think so Delko."**_

"_**Why not?" he asks him.**_

_**Ryan looks forcefully at him, "because."**_

"_**That's an awful reason." He shakes his arm free and heads to the front.**_

**_..._**

_**Eric is taken out back too. Two other guys take their turn, the crowd loves them. Then Eric is announced. He flies out of the back on his bull. He looks totally at home like he's done this hundreds of times. He falls off in 4. Nick is hollering from his seat. Ryan is just plain flabbergasted. It takes Eric a good few seconds to get himself off the floor and Ryan gets a little concerned. But the smile on his friend's face tells him he's okay. He also climbs back up to their seats.**_

"_**That's exhilarating, Ryan you should have a go." He says slyly, knowing full well Ryan had no intentions of riding a smelly bull.**_

_**Ryan laughs sarcastically. "Yeah, like I'm going to do that!"**_

_**One of the girls look at him with big brown eyes, "why won't you do it Ryan?" She asks him.**_

_**Ryan stutters, "um, I, I, I, just don't want to."**_

"_**Nick done it." Says the first girl, who is now hanging off Nick's arm.**_

_**Nick nods, "I did."**_

"_**Eric done it." Adds the third girl, patting Eric's leg.**_

_**Eric nods at him too.**_

_**Ryan shakes his head. "No."**_

"_**That sounded final!" Nick laughs. "Maybe you're just not up to it. I completely understand. Some guys just aren't manly men you know."**_

"_**I'm a manly man!" Ryan exclaims. "I just don't wanna ride a bull!"**_

_**The girl with the brown eyes fawns at him, "but Ryan you'd look so good up there."**_

_**He blushes slightly. "You think?" He gulps.**_

_**Eric looks at Nick, and smiles.**_

"_**Oh, he'll never do it. It's just not his thing." He tells anyone that's listening.**_

"_**Shut it Delko!" He spits in reply. He storms out of his seat and down to the arena.**_

**_..._**

_**Ryan is led out back. The guy out there explains all the safety issues. Offers the opportunity to back out. Which Ryan knows he can't do. He's taken to the bull pen and introduced to a bull. He's scared to death, and the bull stinks.**_

"_**Anyone ever die doing this?" He asks, hoping for a reassuring answer.**_

"_**Plenty" comes the short reply.**_

_**Ryan looks at him, "seriously?"**_

"_**Of course. But you'll be fine." He says, dismissing the horror on Ryan's face.**_

_**The bull is led out in front of Ryan and squeezed into the loading pen. Then two guys heave the shaking Ryan up onto it's broad back.**_

"_**Okay, last chance, you sure?"**_

_**As Ryan nods the pen door is opened, the bull sees his escape and roars into the space in front of him. Ryan scared for his life, leans forward to hang on. There's laughter from the crowd. He looks so funny lying on his front. He lasted for a whole two seconds before being unceremoniously thrown from the bull. The crowd cheers for him, as they had for everyone that gave it a go. He heads for the stairs. Delko is using his cell phone.**_

"_**Did you even see me?" Ryan asks, presuming Eric wasn't watching.**_

"_**Yeah, and now I'm sending the video to everyone in the lab." He laughs.**_

**_..._**

**_I hope you enjoyed it. I have 3 requests in line, I'm happy to take more but obviously they may be a while. It took me ages to do one, but like buses, nothing for ages then two came along at once! Thanks for all the nice comments in the reviews. Reviews are always welcome!  
Sarry xx_**


	24. Dream, Dream, Dream!

**_Disclaimer: Ryan's not mine, more's the pity. Sierra also isn't mine..._**

**_This is quite obviously Sierra's request. Enjoy._**

**_Would like to add, it's a totally different style, and well, just different to my normal stuff, so please review, let me know what you thought. Cheers xx._**

_Dream, Dream, Dream!_

_She tossed and turned in her sleep. Her eyes moving rapidly below her closed lids. Obviously she was dreaming. Her sleep was deep, her dream engaging. The question was, would she even remember in the morning. There were no tears, so it wasn't a nightmare. But curiosity made me wonder what could make someone so restless. So inside I went. Yup, inside her head. I wanted to know what weird and freaky things Sierra was dreaming about._

_-0-_

_It was murky at first, but in the distance I could see a figure, he looked kind of familiar. I got closer, took another look. Then he cycled towards me. On a unicycle. Yep, you heard me, a unicycle. Oh and that'd be Ryan Wolfe I'm talking about. I know, weird, but it wasn't happening in my head, so I'm not the odd one, right? So, there facing me is Ryan Wolfe, on a unicycle, massive grin on his face._

_He yelled "howdy" as he flew past._

_I was kinda shocked, I'll be honest. I never would've imagined this was what she was dreaming. As if I couldn't think of anything weirder, Ryan reappeared. This time, flaming torches, yup, riding a unicycle, carrying flaming torches. I wondered to myself that if maybe I should get Sierra some medication. Then it got a little weirder, if that's possible. Ryan, at the top of his voice starts singing the circus song, you know, duh duh der der, duddle luddle ler der... now I was kinda scared. I'd forced myself into my friend's dream to check out why she was so restless and I'd been confronted with what I could only describe as pure insaneness (is that even a word...? Doubt it...!)._

**_(Remembers the word is insanity...)_**

_-0-_

_Not wanting to believe that my friend was going a little ga-ga, I tried to get out of that dream. Was Ryan happy with that? Nope. He yelled at me, wanted to know where I was going. More to come, great show! He could do more! Now, I know you're all thinking, why run away? Surely, Ryan Wolfe, yum? But this wasn't like the normal Ryan Wolfe, it was like some weird, freaky thing that LOOKED like Ryan Wolfe, just, well it wasn't him. Well, duh, obviously. But you know? He looked hot, no denying it, but he also didn't look safe. He wasn't adept at riding the single wheeled vehicle, and the torches were swinging around. In fact, very close to his hair. I watched opened mouthed as he cycled around in circles and hopped around on the bicycle. Often nearly falling off. I stepped back a bit. He still wanted to know where I thought I was going. Out, that's where I was going, out of her head, this dream, this, this, craziness. I tried to pull out of the dream. It wasn't happening, then I noticed Ryan had a hold of the back of my shirt. I didn't wanna be stuck in there. I supposed that the only way out was to wake Sierra. I looked around, it was kinda weird in there. Ryan was tugging at me, which was getting scary. Then I realised I could see the back of her eyeballs... I stuck out my finger and poked, yes poked her in the back of her eyeball. I'm not proud of it. But Ryan was scaring me!_

_-0-_

_She woke with a start. Sierra spluttered and looked at me. I yelled at her to wake up, even though she was awake at that point. She rubbed her eyes and mumbled 'ouch' under her breath. She asked me if I'd poked her in the eye. I told her that of course I hadn't, I'd just yelled and shook her a little. Then her eyes widened as she remembered something. She looked at me._

_"You wouldn't guess what I just had a dream about!" She exclaimed._

_I laughed and told her, that I bet I wouldn't either. So she told me..._

**_Hey, so, that's it. Short I know. And it's been a while. I do have more requests to do. I haven't totally been slacking, I did write The One And Only, it might've been short, but it was a complete fic. I'd love to know what you guys think of the 'new' style/technique. Doesn't mean I'll always write this way, just experimenting. So I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for all the reviews I have already received and thanks in advance for any you may choose to write for this little story.  
_****_Sarry xx_**


	25. Dance The Night Away

**_Discliamer: I don't own Ryan Wolfe._**

**_This is jtogofan's request. Sorry it took so long. Wrote other stuff!_**

Dance the night away

It had been two months since Ryan's birthday. The nagging from his Mom now came daily. She wanted him to use the gift certificate she'd given him for his birthday. Ryan was unsure. His Mom always gave him the weirdest gifts. Well it wasn't weird, but not something he'd have chosen. He'd thanked her, sure, but he was bewildered by her choice. She'd noticed the slightly doubtful tone in his voice when he'd been on the telephone offering his gratitude for the gift.

"Ryan," she'd said, "You have two left feet, it needs to be sorted out."

He'd laughed, still unsure.

She continued, "How are you going to dance at your wedding if you don't know how."

_'My wedding?'_ He'd thought to himself, his Mom knew he didn't even have a girlfriend.

"Okay Mom, thank you." He knew she wouldn't get off the line unless he agreed to use the certificate. But no one dances the cha cha at their wedding anyway!

Well today was the day, in the end his Mom had booked the time. She'd managed to get out of him when he was available under false pretences. She'd told him that they needed to spend time together, she'd duped him.

-oOo-

Ryan cautiously entered the room. It wasn't big. He looked around, there was no one there. He turned to leave and walked right into someone.

"I am sooo sorry!" He said, grabbing hold of her as she stumbled. He smiled, she was pretty cute. "So you here for the cha cha lesson?" He asked, now wanting to stay.

"I sure am," she replied, "I'm Celine." She offered her hand.

Ryan looked at it, she had nice hands, then took it and gently shook, "Ryan, Ryan Wolfe."

"Oh, sorry, I know who you are. I'm your teacher, this is a one on one session."

Ryan's mouth fell open. His mother had a lot to answer for. "One on one? Um... okay." If she was trying to matchmake... well, actually, she had made a pretty good choice.

"So, your Mom said you have two left feet."

Ryan blushed. _'Thanks then Mom, again!'_ he thought, but said, "Yeah, I've never really had to dance. I'd love to learn." He gushed.

"Funny, your Mom said you were unsure about coming and she'd had to force you."

Ryan blushed, _'darn you Mom!'_

"Okay, yeah, because I was nervous. Now I'm here, I want to make the best out of it."

"Good answer!"

They both laughed. With the ice broken Ryan found it so much easier to relax. He didn't even tread on her toes that often. Celine was a good teacher and very soon he had the basics down. He could do a simple cha cha with her help. He was really proud of himself. When the ninety minutes was up, he was a little disappointed.

"That was fun." He told her appreciatively.

She nodded, it had been fun.

-oOo-

Ryan started to get his things together, he wanted to ask her to go for a coffee or something. He wasn't sure if she'd say yes and he didn't want to make a fool of himself. He finally got up the courage and turned around. She was gone.

Ryan walked back to his car. He had a glum look on his face. Why did he always over think things? If he'd asked her right away she might have said yes. She may have said no also, but now he'd never know.

"Ryan." A voice called from behind him.

He turned around and smiled, "Celine, I thought you left."

"I went to get my bookings diary. You have another ninety minutes on your certificate!"

Ryan looked at her, "you know, I really enjoyed myself, but I don't think the Cha Cha is for me."

Celine's face fell. Ryan cheered on the inside, she was forlorn he wasn't re-booking.

"But I'd like to see you again. Would you like to join me for coffee right now. Then we can 'schedule' in a date maybe." Ryan asked her, hoping he didn't look too sure of himself.

"Oh!" She sounded surprised.

"If you don't want to..."

"No, I mean yes, yea, um I want to. Let me go get my things." Celine rushed off to grab her stuff.

Ryan waited patiently by his car, when she returned he opened the door for her. She smiled at him as she climbed in. Ryan grinned broadly. It seems sometimes Moms are right... and gift certificates can give you more than what the description on the back says.

**_Not very long, but I thought a little cute... maybes! Reviews welcome. I think I have one more request but I'm not sure... so requests would be good. Though I am planning on starting my new Miami fic soon. Thanks to you guys who have me on alert, faves, etc...  
Sarry xx_**


End file.
